Of Whips of Birds
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Children were annoying to Hibari, but when a prank by Mukuro temporarily turns him into a her, Hibari and Dino have to deal with the aftermath of lovemaking, and get through the next nine months without killing each other! D18 DFem!18 for Shara Shereni. Warning: Some explicit content!
1. I'm Horny! Says Dino XD

Yami: Hello my children!

Xiana: The fuck you want hag?

Yami: OxO how rude! Where's Dark and Kenshin?

Xiana: The red head is taking a nap, and the hot one is flirting with some whores out front.

Yami: UGH! Fine, whatever! Welcome to another MPREG story of mine. This one was a special request from Shara Shereni, who sent me a message about a week or two ago and asked for a Dino Hibari Mpreg fanfiction. Honored and with an evil mind in the matter, I accepted! So here's the info....

Title: Of Whips and Birds

Summary: Children were annoying to Hibari, but when a prank by Mukuro temporarily turns him into a her, Hibari and Dino have to deal with the aftermath of love making, and get through the next nine months without killing each other!

Rated: M for mpreg, smex, violence, blood, gore, language.

Pairing: Dino/Hibari

Genre: Humor, romance

Warnings: Horny Dino, hormonal Hibari, blood, gore, violence, mpreg, language, and Mukuro being a fucking jerk.

Dedicated to: Shara-chan! Who requested it, and gave me the idea. :)

* * *

**I'm Horny!**

It was a bright sunny summer's day out. Children were running around in their swimsuits, jumping into pools, rivers, ponds, and any other source of cool water they could find. Teens were walking around in short shorts and tank tops, sipping lukewarm diet cola from cans. Adults from every social class were working, either on their tan, their moves, or their job. It seems as though the only human in Japan not working was one Hibari Kyoya, who was hiding from the sun in the shade of the veranda on which he sat. It looked out onto a wide stretch of lawn with random bits of foliage scattered everywhere. Several children ran around the yard, shrieking and laughing. Hibari attempted to ignore them to the best of his ability. He was out here to enjoy the weather, not watch the children of the maids and workers who took care of the Vongola's Japanese base, or at least the topside of it.

A maid appeared out of nowhere and offered him a refill of iced tea. He accepted. She poured the tea into the cup, bowed, and left in silence so to avoid the wrath of the Vongola cloud guardian, who managed this base. Many rumors said that it had been built specifically for Hibari, so he wouldn't tear apart the main headquarters in Italy.

Someone opened up a sliding door and sat behind Hibari. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, and while not a genius, the tonfa wielding man was also far from an idiot. "What do you want?" he demanded of the blonde man behind him. Dino Cavalloni grinned at his former student and leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart. The look in his eyes told Hibari all he needed to know. "No, it's too hot."

"But Kyoya…I'm horny," whined Dino in a voice barely above a purr. "Besides, if we did it tonight, then we might wake someone again, since you're such a screamer."

Hibari huffed, but he had to agree. Having sex later would mean having to deal with the children inside the house instead of out, which meant they were more likely to investigate if they heard someone screaming, as the cloud guardian always did when he and his lover were having sex. Loudly. It wasn't his fault that the damned Italian was so good in bed! The thought brought the tiniest hint of pink to Hibari's cheeks. Clearing his throat, he chanced a glance into Dino's eyes again. They were already slightly glazed over with lust. "Fine, but you owe me a fight afterwards."

"Deal," Dino said without hesitation. That was also what Hibari said. Whenever the Cavalloni boss got time off, he came to Japan to be with his lover, whether it was just one day or one week. And first thing was always first. Sex, fight, then do whatever else they wanted. No one questioned them, no one paid them any mind, and the maids did their best to keep their children away because no one was under any delusions about what the two were and weren't doing.

The room was hot, even as the sun began to sink behind the mountains. The lights here off, the door locked, music blaring out of a pair of large speakers, though it did little to hide the loud deep moans coming from the futon on the bed, or keep a passing maid from blushing as she heard a man scream another man's name. She hurried along, dabbing at her bleeding nose with a tissue.

"You're quite vocal today," Dino told his lover as he thrust into the smaller man. He smirked when he hit the bundle of nerves that always made Hibari scream the loudest, and squirm the most. "One day soon you need to come to Italy with me."

Hibari didn't reply; too busy trying to keeps from coming. His nails left deep scratches in Dino's back and with each deep thrust, his back arched painfully, and his voice left out another hoarse cry. "D…ngh…fu…gha…!" his nails dug in deep as he let out one last cry before finally coming. Dino, grinning, came a few seconds later. Rolling off Hibari, Dino lay there next to him, holding his lover tightly. It was the only time Hibari would ever let him actually hold him, when they lay there basting in the aftermath of another good round of sex.

Lips touched Hibari's forehead gently, "Ti amo," he whispered softly.

A soft huff, a little wiggle to get himself more comfortable, and Hibari closed his eyes and drifted off to take a nap. Dino settled in for a nap of his own.

.

.

.

"How long are you going to bother me?" demanded Hibari as they sat on the veranda with cups of tea. The children were still running around. Several were edging closer, eyes darting between Hibari and Dino. Hibari was an enigma to them, someone their parents said to avoid at all costs. But Dino was fun, Dino was nice, Dino always had a treat for all of them in his pockets.

"A week," Dino replied smiling at the children. They smiled back shyly.

Hibari noticed the exchange and tsk-ed. "You and you ability with children, it's disgustingly like a herbivore."

Dino just smiled at his lover. "I like children, they're innocent."

"They're the biggest troublemakers."

"They make you smile when your day was horrible."

"They give me a headache."

"They're gifts from God."

"You shutting up would be a gift from God."

Rolling his eyes, Dino got up and went over to the children. They happily raced over to him and surrounded him in an instant. Hibari watched. The blond idiot looked…happy, as the children jumped on him and tugged at his clothes and hands. One little girl held her arms up in the universal sign to be picked up. He obliged, and offered her the first sweet, which she took excitedly. The others increased the volume of their cries. He took it all in stride, putting the little girl down and turning to deal with the others. Finishing off her treat, the little girl turned, considered Hibari, and then ran over.

"Teat?" she inquired, holding out her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No."

She pouted. He began to drink his tea, ignoring her existence. Something moved into his lap. Startled, Hibari looked down, and stared. The little girl grinned up at him, showing off her two missing front teeth.

From the lawn, Dino's laughter floated over. Whether the laughter came from the fact that the children had him on the ground wrestling with him or because he had seen Hibari with the little girl was unknown.

"Move."

The girl ignored his order, made herself comfortable, and sat there, content to watch the other kids play.

It was almost two hours before a maid gathered the children for dinner. She was horrified to see the little girl still nestled in Hibari's lap, at the time taking a nap. After apologizing as though the girl had committed a hellish sin, she dragged the kids back inside with terrified glances back. Flopping down next to him, Dino cast an amused look at his lover. "Had fun with your little friend?"

Hibari let out noncommittal grunt, and stood. "You owe me a fight."

Dino sighed, stood as well, and followed the Japanese man into the house.

* * *

Yami: Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am sooooo evil!

Dark: O.o

Kenshin: Oh sweet heavens! This one thought you were DONE!?

Yami: Oh course not. These are FUN to write! I'm going to torture Tsuna and Reborn next.... if I ever manage to get that other one done -procrastinates too much-

Dark/Kenshin: You can stop that one!

Yami: Muwahaha! I am ebil! So eeeevil it's misspelled...okay whatever!

R&R my darlings.


	2. Have I Told You I Hate You Lately?

Yami: o.o this got more hits and reviews than I expected.

Kenshin: Which explains your happy expression the other day.

Yami: ^-^ indeed...well that and I passed my first math test. Muwahaha!

Dark: Ugh, get on with it!

Yami: Touche...

Kenshin: Don't own, don't sue, but reviews are much loved.

* * *

**Have I Told You I Hate You Lately?**

Lips met in a heated kiss, hands roaming and touching bare skin. Two mouths panted as bodies met again and again. Glazed eyes met, connecting in ways that their bodies couldn't. Dino smiled tenderly down at Hibari, twining his fingers with the man below him "Ti amo," he breathed, kissing the bruised lips softly.

"T…t…ti…ngh…!" He flinched as Dino bent him almost completely in half, and gasped. Hibari reached up, tangling his fingers in the golden locks and tugging harshly. "Dino!"

"Kyoya!" He called, grinning.

"Damn it you…Ah-aaaah! Dino!"

"Kyoya!

A low whistle sounded through the room. "Damn Kyoyo-kun, didn't know you were so flexible."

Dino and Hibari froze, staring at each other. Slowly, they looked towards the edge of the futon nearest the door, which was open. Standing by the futon, dressed all in black with a traveling cloak thrown over his shoulder, and watching them with a considering look, was Mukuro.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" asked Dino, breathless. Hibari hit him and struggled to pull the blanket over them so Mukuro wouldn't see them in all their naked glory.

Mukuro stretched, casually reached out, and jerked the blankets off the futon. "Nothing really, Tsunayoshi just sent me here to inform Hibari-kun that an assassin is in town and needs to be eliminated. And I'm to tell Dino that he's required home tomorrow."

"And you couldn't have just called!?" Hibari demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

A devious smirk spread across the illusionist's face. "I could…but then I couldn't do this." And he reached out, until his index and middle finger touched the center of Hibari's chest. "Here's a little gift from me to you, with love." Indigo flames surrounded his hand. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he struggled to move his arm so he could strike his rival. The pain proved too intense.

"Stop it Mukuro!" roared Dino, "that's an order!"

With a sigh, the flames vanished and Mukuro stepped back. "Till later." He vanished in a puff of smoke. Dino glared at the place he had been before looking down at his lover. Hibari was out cold.

.

.

.

Dino left early the next day to catch his flight, leaving Hibari still out cold. The maids avoided the room like the plague, as always. It wasn't until dinner that a maid finally pointed out that Hibari-san hadn't left his room at all during the day. One lady said he might just be upset over Dino-san's abrupt leave. It wasn't unheard of for the cloud guardian to not leave his room for a day after his lover left. They dismissed it as nothing and went to sleep.

The next day, he failed to appear again. One brave soul ventured to his private rooms and knocked softly. "Hibari-san, are you well?"

No answer, though she thought she heard a soft, pained moan.

"Hibari-san!"

This time nothing. Gathering up her courage, the maid opened the door and looked in. Hibari lay on his futon, a single, thin blanket twisted around his sweat soaked form. "Hibari-san! Are you okay?"

His brows furrowed at the sound of her voice but he didn't say anything except ordering some ice water. She was just returning when a scream, a high pitched, ear splitting scream sliced through the air. Startled, she dropped the water pitcher which shattered. There was a crash, and the sliding door to Hibari's room burst open, and out came Hibari but…

The maid screamed.

.

.

.

Tsuna sighed as he listened to reports. Report after report after report. It seemed that was all he did nowadays. Listen to reports, read reports, read problem reports so he could send people out so they could come back and give him more reports! He hadn't signed up for this to do reports and paperwork! Oh god he hated paperwork. Of course, he hadn't signed up for this job at all, it had been forced on him but the very man lounging on the sofa in the office, reading a book.

"Have I told you I hated you lately," Tsuna inquired of Reborn.

The hitman smirked and turned a page. "Yesterday."

"Oh. Well I feel the need to inform you again. I hate you."

"Good to hear." Another page turned.

"And I hope you die a painful death."

"Keep it up and I'll give you a painful death tonight."

"I'll look forward to it."

Reborn smirked and turned another page. He was about to say something when from a floor down, a door slammed, so hard that the bang echoed loud enough to sound all the way in the Vongola boss's office. It was shortly followed by what could only be described as an animalistic roar that called for Mukuro. The two in the office traded looks. "That sounded almost like Hibari."

"But too high to be Hibari." They stared at each other before abandoning their tasks and heading for the door. They didn't get far for seconds later, Mukuro raced in, hiding himself behind Reborn.

"Help me!" he begged, looking genially terrified. "He's going to kill me!"

"Who is…"

The door flew off its hinges, crashing into the desk. It splintered and broke upon impact. In stepped Hibari…or at least it looked like Hibari. But Hibari didn't have soft features, shapely legs, gracefully curved hips, or a bountiful rack. "Hi…Hi…Hibari!?" Tsuna asked, aghast.

"Where is he!?" The Hibari woman all but shrieked looking around. "Where is that no good mother fucking illusionist!? I'll rip his testicles off and shove them up his ass! Now where. Is. He!?"

Reborn moved aside, dragging Tsuna with him. Hibari pounced. Mukuro vanished, reappearing clinging to the ceiling. Before Hibari could attempt any more murder attempts, Tsuna put a hand on his cloud guardian's shoulder and looked up at his mist. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well…It seemed entertaining at the time," Mukuro replied, his thoughtful expression back. "He and his Cavalloni boytoy spend so much time going at it, I wondered what they would do if one had a new hole to go at." Tsuna blushed, Reborn snickered, Hibari snarled. "So I put up a real illusion." He smirked in his usual perverted way. "And I was right so far. It is entertaining. You have lovely breasts."

Tsuna and Reborn had to physically retrain the tonfa wielder so he didn't kill Mukuro. "Hibari please…why don't you go to your rooms here. We'll handle Mukuro."

"I'm going to…"

"That's an order!" snapped Tsuna, glaring at his guardian. "Leave Mukuro's punishment to me!" If he had said it any other way, even just a little softer, Hibari might have attacked him and then Mukuro. Instead, he pushed his boss and Reborn off him…er…her actually, and stormed away. Sighing, Tsuna looked up at Mukuro. "Have I told you lately I hate you?"

* * *

Yami: XD poor Tsuna, just wait...I'm going to be VEEEERY mean to him later, muwahahaha!

Dark: -shivers- creepy laughter is never good, what are you planing?

Yami: PAIN AND DEATH! FUCK YES! MUWAHAHAHA!

Kenshin: O.o

Dark: err....read and review everyone, quick Kenshin! The WAND OF SANITY!

Kenshin: -pulls out metal baseball bat-


	3. Sex?

Yami: HAPPY FUCKING HALLOWEEN! :D It's my favorite holiday! It's the day I wait for every single year! It's the day my sisters and I dress different or alike to scare the hell out of people. It's the day where we can confuse our teachers to death! It's the day were we dress up as someone else, and go trick-or-treating, despite getting older each year!

Except this year...since we're at college...nearly alone in the dorm...and no one wants to go trick-or-treating with us...and it's nice safe to go with just the three of us. :( I am NOT happy.

But let's let this make you all happy :) Have a good halloween my pets!

Also, my beloved Selenia-chan drew two new pictures. For fans of Family, you'll love the pics.

http:// moonlightselenia. deviantart. com/art/Varia-11th-Heir-Mission-Time-142024926

http:// moonlightselenia. deviantart. com/art/Varia-11th-Heir-At-Banquet-141911968

Love her, looooooooooooooooove her! I do :D

Oh, BTW, Dino is a peeeeeeeeeeeeeerveeeeeeeeeeeeeet! XD

* * *

**Sex?**

Hibari Kyoya was, as many people believed, a man of danger. A man of the law. He upheld it, and rid the area around him of illegal things. Of course, his methods were usually illegal to, but the police did illegal things too so lets ignore all the specifics shall we? Hibari was a man of the law. He lived for it. He brought order to chaos, and kept the other guardians in line when Tsuna couldn't. He demanded respect. He was the embodiment of power. He was the strongest guardian. He was…

Currently standing almost naked in front of a full length mirror, staring at his new body. Mukuro really was right, he…she…really did have lovely mammary glands. He…she would never call them boobs, breasts, bewbs, sweater cows, jugs, pillows, jubblies, tatas, the Grand tatas, tits, titties, milk sacks, milk jugs, boobies, honkers, knockers, hooters, melons, rack, fun bags, puppies, happy sacks, or any other variety of mammary gland that men could come up with. They were not there to be pretty, or for men to play with. They were there to give milk to the children the women would have in due time.

Now, he…she was looking at the changes clad in nothing but a pair of boxers that were barely hanging onto her thin waist. Smaller shoulders, thinner neck, thinner stomach and waist, larger hips, tiny feet. He looked and felt ridiculous! He should _not_ have this body. He should _not _be staring at what should have been his body but was now a female's body! It was preposterous! And Mukuro couldn't just be a little mean and give him a female's top and legs. No. His…his…package was gone! All of it! Replaced with _female_ parts! What was he supposed to do until the bastard turned him back!? He couldn't jack off properly like this!

The door opened and a blond head peeked in. "Kyoya I heard you were… Jesus!" He covered his eyes, his face red. After a moment, he mumbled, "So I guess it's true." He peeked through his fingers, eyes roaming up and down the new body of his lover. Hibari glared. He adverted his eyes. Clearing his throat, Dino let his hands drop, but refused to look directly at the scarcely clad figure before him. "Um…so I'll just…go…"

"Get back here," Hibari ordered, her eyes narrowed. Dino froze. "I said come here, don't run like a herbivore." She was not about to let her lover go now that she…he…Hibari was stuck like this without saying anything. "This is all your fault. Fix it Cavalloni."

Dino couldn't help it. He gaped at her, mouth opened. He looked rather like a fish, though Hibari. Finally, he found his voice again and stuttered. "Are you serious? How is it my fault?"

"Because of your sex drive! It gave that illusion bastard ideas," Hibari replied as though it were common sense.

"You never complained about my sex drive!"

"Never had a reason, now fix this or I'll bite you to death."

"That actually sounds pleasing right now," admitted Dino with a sly smirk. Hibari hissed. The smirk turned to a grin. Normally, Hibari was like a beast, proud, quiet, and territorial. But right now, she seemed more like a kitten trying to pass as a lion. "Wanna have sex?" No one ever accused him of being cryptic.

It took a moment for Hibari to digest what had just been asked of her. When she did, her eyes narrowed, left eyebrow twitching. "No I don't want to have sex! I want to be in my proper body!"

"Please!" he pleaded. "I've always wondered if having sex with a man was any different than with a girl!"

"No!"

"Please, I promise to be gentle."

"Don't you dare hold back, Cavalloni or I'll bite you to death!"

"Is that a yes?"

A huff. Hibari looked away, refusing to look at her lover. Deciding that whether he left the room with sex or not, he'd get attacked, Dino decided it was a good time to test a theory. Walking over, he reached out and put his hands on Hibari's newly developed breasts and squeezed. "Wow, they are squishy."

Hibari sucked in her breath, held it as she froze, halfway between fury and humiliation. When Dino squeezed again she struck out, foregoing grabbing her tonfa in favor of just trying to beat the tenth Cavalloni to death with her fists. Dino jumped away, laughing as he ducked and dodged all her attacks making it look easy with his many years of experience.

"You look very lovely fighting almost naked," he informed her, side stepping an uppercut. As he ran past, his fingers caught and tugged at the black boxers. They fell, tripping up their wearer, who fell to the floor with an almighty crash, bringing down a lamp as she went. "Oops, sorry! Kyoya are you okay?" He reached down and helped his lover up, noticing that her arms trembled ever so slightly as he did so. "Kyoya…"

Hibari's face was flushed red, either from anger or embarrassment, Dino wasn't sure. He was sure that she looked absolutely adorable! Though he made sure not to tell her that. She'd kill him. So instead he asked, "Sex now?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"So you've said before. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are standing naked in front of me, looking rather sexy. Because I asked nicely and even fought you before hand. Because I'm really horny right now. Because you know you love me and love having sex with me. Because I love you and don't care if you're male or female I still want to make love to you."

"Tsk, herbivore," the cloud muttered, but reached up nonetheless and captured the blonde whip wielders lips with her own. "This better be good."

.

.

.

Tsuna groaned and handed Mukuro fifty dollars. "Somehow I think you cheated," he told his mist guardian.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how so?"

"I don't know, but I really think you did."

Mukuro simply chuckled and put the money into his pocket. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. However, if my plan works, then at least we can get an eleventh Vongola started soon." His eyes caught and held Reborn's who smirked.

Tsuna groaned, "Have I mentioned that I hate you two lately?"

* * *

Yami: Pity Tsuna, he's going to have to deal with a lot worse soon...as it Hibari. Dino and Mukuro will wish they were dead, but that's besides the point.

Also, as we all know, I love reviews. They make me happy, and give me incentive to write faster and better. So, Reviews=happiness. so read and review!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	4. Glare 22

Yami: I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYY!!!! I meant to update earlier but we're getting our schedules ready for the spring semester and well...time just slipped away and the homework and I love you all please don't kill meeeeeeeeeeeee!

Dark: Hibari is the one who is going to kill you.

Kenshin: This one agrees.

Yami: You know what? FUck you two. At least all my lovely fans will support me when Hibari comes to kill me.

Dark/Kenshin: -_-

Yami: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

**Glare #22**

Hibari watched Dino as the man walked around the room, picking up and putting back on his clothes. She remained in the bed, sheets pooling around her waist, leaving her newly developed bosom bare to the chill of the room. Someone had turned the air conditioner up too much again. Pushing her hair back, Hibari raised her voice a little, "You're going back already?"

Dino nodded, buttoning up his shirt. "Sorry, but I really need to get back to work. I only came to see if you were alright."

A snort. "I'm not some herbivore who needs checking up on."

"Of course," Dino sighed kissing his lover on the lips one final time. "I'll visit you in two weeks, as always." He left, leaving Hibari to glare after him. Rolling his eyes, the cloud guardian threw herself back down, and curled up under the sheets. She'd rest for a little while, sleep off the pain in her nether regions, then hitch a flight back to Japan. Mammary glands or not, she was going home. She hated Italy with a passion!

It was actually several hours before Hibari could get a plane to Japan. By the time she arrived home, it was late, and she was exhausted. No one was there to greet her, since her right hand man was busy finishing off the mission she had abandoned in favor of killing Mukuro. A single call got her a limo all to herself, and within fifteen minutes, Hibari walked back into the Japanese style mansion that was her home. The maids skirted around her, obviously still disturbed and scared. The male workers smirked, one made the mistake of attempting to grab her. Hibari dealt with the offender of justice as Hibari Kyoya always would. A beating that ended in near death.

"Hibari!" Said person looked up as they settled onto the veranda. A little yellow puffball of pure cuteness and so adorable it would turn strait men gay came flying over. It settled on Hibari's head and began to sing.

With a sigh, Hibari settled down for a nice, long, relaxing sit with a good book. On her head, Hibird continued to sing.

.

.

.

Hibari was a man who knew no rival, though Reborn, Dino, and later Tsuna could definitely give him a run for his money. He fought against the evils of the world, and mercilessly beat them down. The few people who had witnessed him killing had reported that he looked like an angel, a black angel of justice. That was his nickname amongst the underground, Black Angel, or more specifically, the Vongola's Black Angel. Hibari knew of his nickname. It amused him. For it was true. Angels never got ill, angels were never defeated, angels were above herbivores…

Hibari chirped worriedly as he watched his master turned mistress struggle to keep food down. It was a miracle she hadn't thrown up yet. Her face had been green for the past two weeks. Hibird and Kusakabe were both stumped as to what was causing the unstoppable Hibari to spend hours at a time hunched over in bed, fighting the nausea that threatened her. It couldn't be a bug passed to her from the Cavalloni fellow. He had been here a month ago, and hadn't been back since. Family troubles he said. Tsuna was having his own troubles and kept calling up Hibari with more missions, at least three a week. The last two weeks had been nothing short of torture, since Hibari insisted she do the missions.

"Perhaps we should contact a doctor, Hibari-san," Kusakabe suggested, worried.

Hibari gave her right hand man glare #22, the do-you-want-to-_die_ glare.

Kusakabe stepped back and bowed in apology. "I understand. I'll go get you some tea." He left without another word.

Swearing violently, Hibari curled up under the covers, ignoring how uncomfortable it was due to the heat. She felt sick; the illusion hadn't worn off yet though that self serving illusionist _bastard_ had said it would in about a month. If she didn't feel so sick, she'd call him up and murder him via the phone. It had to be possible to transmit murderous intent and kill someone with it. And if it wasn't, she'd make it so!

The door slid open. Kusakabe with the tea. He left it within reach of the bed and left without another word. He had quickly learned not to bother Hibari when she felt sick.

Amidst the heat, half from fever half from the weather, and nausea, and pain, Hibari drifted into unconsciousness, leaving Hibird to fly around the room, wanting to sing with worry but knowing it shouldn't wake the human lying on the bed.

.

.

.

Pain comes in many different forms. Pain from emotions. Pain from physical things. Pain from mental anguish. And still pain from nothing and pain from everything. Hibari had felt all of these pains at least once. But as she lay under the bed blankets, a new kind of pain overcame her. Pain of the body, pain of the mind, pain of everything and pain of nothing. So great was the pain she couldn't move. Not to cry out, though Hibari would never do such a thing. A dream, a nightmare, a reality, she wasn't sure, all she knew was everything hurt, even things that shouldn't. She was aware of everything in her body as it felt like they melted. She lay there, panting and gasping until by the grace of whatever deity watching over her, she fell unconscious.

Hibird woke Hibari up several hours after falling unconscious for the sixth time. It had felt like eternity, but in reality, according to the clock, it had only been twelve hours. She sat up, and nearly fell forward. After over almost two months of living with a new center of gravity, and boobs…let's not forget the boobs…Hibari had learned that it took a little more strength to lift herself up. A stronger push. Looking down, she spotted…nothing…nothing but a bare flat chest, and a fine six-pack.

"Fucking finally," grumbled Hibari, standing up. His boxers didn't almost slip off, though they certainly hung lower than he remembered. He shrugged it off, two weeks of hardly eating and being stuck in a weak female body probably screwed him up a little. Nothing some sparring wouldn't fix. But first, he had things to attend to.

* * *

Yami: And there you go. Now it IS MPREG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! -coughs chokes- Anyways, I have class in a minute, so R&R my darlings! R&R!!! And I'll try to update sooner. =3=


	5. Life

Yami: Next chapter is up, I'm sorry for being lazy again. And before any of you -cough- Shereni-chan -cough- asks, YES, there will be smut. Lots, and lots of smut...later on. Until Hibari is comfy with having a baby in his tummy, the only thing he'll want to do is mutilate people :D

Kenshin: You're just being lazy aren't you.

Yami: NO!...okay so Hibari and Dino sex scenes are hard for me to write. BUT!!! But...but I WILL manage it. After I get Hibari whipped into submission that is -holding cattle whip-

Dark: Holy fuck! Why do you have one of those!?

Yami: Wellll, we went to the rodeo a few years back, and our big sister promised us all a present...and I wanted a whip. It was cool!

Dino: Wow, you're kinier than I am.

Yami: Am not! Yours is black! Black leather is kinky, mines white so naaaaaa! Speaking of which. Hibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaariiiii. Dino wants to talk to you!

Dino: EP! -runs-

Yami: muwahahahahaha! Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

**Life**

Life comes in stages. The first stage is while we are still safe and sound inside our mother's womb. We do nothing more than sleep, and move, and grow. The second stage is birth till toddlerhood. Until we reach the stage of toddlers, we are cradled, cuddled, loved unconditionally. We can cry, we can laugh, and we can do bad things without great consequence. We are taught to walk and to talk. We are shown the most basic rules of society. Once we pass into toddler stage, we must be careful. The rules are now enforced. Now at the child stage, we go to school, more of society's rules are taught, and we must follow them. We face the first part of a very tough life that revolves around school, social classes, and peers.

The preteen stages enter in with being awkward. Stuck between teenager and child. Problems begin to arise in this stage, and bodies began the first stages of development. At thirteen all enter the adolescent or teen stage. The worst, most awkward time of our lives. Hormones rage, faces break out, and a hell on earth is released when we come in contact with each other. To enter the adult stage is a blessing in disguise. The hormones are more controlled. We are away from our parents, learning, living, loving. It is now that we often discover things about each other that we never imagined. The adult stage continues until death.

Those are the stages of life. What all humans live through. It is during the adult stage that we learn and live, and love, and marry…and have children. Hibari didn't plan on children. They were annoying…and he was as straight as an over cooked noodle. All that aside, right now, listening to these annoying little brats was almost unbearable. Apparently one of them had stolen a favorite toy of another and they were all screaming about it! It was fine until a few minutes ago, when their survival instincts kept them from raising their voices too much. But someone just had to push another.

"Give me back my ball!"

"No! It's mine!"

"No you idiot! Yours has a star! Hers has a moon!"

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-ha!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stupid head!"

"Dummy!"

Hibari stood up abruptly and stalked over to the children. He ignored a wave of dizziness that washed over him. One of the children noticed him coming over, "Guys…hey guys! Hibari-san! It's Hibari-san he's…" The little girl stopped, startled. Hibari-san was known to all the children as a silent watcher. He sat on the porch, and watched them as he read and drank tea. Every now and then he'd leave for a few hours to do something else, something mysterious, but he always returned. Hibari-san was an enigma. Hibari-san was a dangerous person. Hibari-san didn't fall down for no reason. "Guys…guys something is wrong with Hibari-san," the little girl whispered, pointing at the man as he fell to the ground. The fighting stopped as all turned to stare at the adult.

"Hibari-san?" a brave young boy called. He edged closer and hesitantly nudged the man. "Hibari-san?"

Hibari groaned.

"Mama!" shrieked one of the children. "Mama! Hibari-san is sick!"

It took four maids to calm the situation; two to bring Hibari to his room, and two more to calm the children.

"We should call Sawada-san," insisted one maid.

"No! Dino-san. Hibari-san is his lover."

"But Sawada-san is Hibari-san's boss!"

"It may just be a cold," suggested a young maid. The others gave her an exasperated look.

"Yuri-chan, you know better than that. He's been nauseous."

"He was female for awhile."

"And then dizziness…"

Yuri blushed ruby red and hid her face in her hands. "Oh kami! This is so horribly wrong! What…well f-first we must tell Hibari-san when he wakes up. Then he can decide."

The door slammed open and a very ill looking Hibari stepped out into the hall, clinging to the wall. "You…damn…bitches…" he snarled, legs shaking. "You know what the fuck is wrong with me don't you?"

They all looked nervously at one another but said nothing.

"Tell me!" he snarled. "Or I'll bite you to death."

So they told him. Hibari didn't believe them. They offered him an EPT and told him to take it. He did.

.

.

.

Hibari glared down at the stupid thermometer looking device. How dare it lie to him! It was impossible! He couldn't…wasn't…pregnant! It was inconceivable! The effects of the illusion had worn off! Besides, was it even _possible_!?

Well Dokuro certainly had those fake organs; the sensible part of his brain reminded him. She lived fine until Sawada got her real organs. If all of you had been changed to female then…

But where was the parasite _now_!? The female organs were gone! They had to be!

Mukuro might have left what was needed there…just to piss you off.

And he would. The bastard would do something like this just to fuck with Hibari's life! Shit…

He stumbled back to bed, falling onto the futon and gratefully curling up under the covers. "Contact Sawada and Cavalloni," he ordered the maids. "Tell them to bring that fucking illusionist with them."

"Yes sir," they chorused, leaving before Hibari decided to take his anger out on them.

* * *

Yami: There we go. THE BABY HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED!...to Hibari...haha, just wait until the others learn of it. It's gonna be great! Give it a few more chapters and THE SEX WILL COMMENSE!

Dark: You're disturbed.

Kenshin: This one is scared.

Yami: -evil cackle- R&R my darlings!


	6. I'm Going to Kill Mukuro

Yami: -dancing to Ariel's Beginning-

Hikari: It's our birthday! So we're having a movie maraton in the common room of our dorm :)

Toitsu: We got Star Trek and watched it for the first time.

Yami: and made fun of Kirk and Spock. They're so fucking each other. Hard!

Toitsu: The question is who is on top?

Hikari: o.o

Yami: OoO holy fuck never expected to hear that from you! Anyways...here's the update, lol. Mukuro is gonna DIE!!!!

Hikari: Don't own, don't sueeee!

* * *

**I'm Going to Kill Mukuro**

How long had it been since Dino's last visit? Too long. If he was to accept what the maids and the EPT said as truth, than he was pregnant. Pregnant with Dino's child. That meant that it was conceived when he had been female for what felt now like such a short time. He had to be at least three months along. There was no other explanation. He was three months pregnant. He was three months with child…

Hibari scowled at nothing in particular as he clenched the white under sheet of his futon tightly. This was…should have been impossible! He had changed back. He had everything male back and everything female had vanished! Why had the child remained? Was it Mukuro's fault, or had his own body rejected the full change due to the life that grew inside him? He hissed as a particularly bad throb came from his stomach, and he curled up in a tighter ball to resist the nausea that came every morning and night. Damn Dino. It was all his fault!

He was startled from his imagination of killing Mukuro and Dino when the door to his room was thrown open and Dino's annoying voice cried out, "Kyoya! Is it true!? You're sick? I'm sorry! I should have come sooner, but work kept me!" He threw himself at the figure huddled under the covers only to meet a tonfa to the face.

Emerging from under the blankets, Hibari snarled at his lover. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Dino grinned nervously. "Come on Kyoya…it isn't my fault you got sick…"

"It is," he hissed, reaching out and wrapping both hands around Dino's neck. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

An arm came out of nowhere and flung Hibari off the blonde. It was only years of training that kept Hibari from falling flat on his back. Tsuna sighed as he straightened up, and adjusted his gloves. "Enough Hibari. Killing Dino won't make things better."

"It'll make me feel better. And while we're on the subject, I'm going to kill Mukuro."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No Hibari."

"Yes omnivore!"

Tsuna let out a long suffering sigh. "And why should I let you kill him this time? Hmm? Another prank played? Did he mess up your tea or something?" A laugh. "Honestly Hibari, there is nothing you can tell me he did to make me allow you to kill him."

Hibari snarled and pointed at the illusionist standing in the doorway. "His little gender switch prank got me pregnant!"

"See? I told you there was…no…thing…" The smile slid from Tsuna's face like soap on a shower wall. He blinked, opened his mouth as though to speak, closed it, opened it again, and finally spluttered out, "W-w-what!?"

"His stupid joke," he pointed at Mukuro, "turned me _completely_ female. He…" he jabbed a finger at Dino, "was horny and had to have sex! Now I," he put his thumb against his chest, "am pregnant! I demand to be allowed to kill them both!"

Tsuna stared at his cloud guardian, then looked from his big brother to his mist guardian. Dino was blushing bright red, a dreamy look in his eyes, Mukuro was smirking at the poor Vongola decimal…if Reborn found out the experiment had worked…hell! If Hibari found out he'd been used in an experiment… "Okay, you can kill Mukuro. But not Dino, you have to marry him and have his baby." And before any damage could be done to him, Tsuna hightailed it out of there.

Hibari advanced on Mukuro, who was by now sweating bullets. "Come on Kyoya-kun~ you don't want to kill me do you? After all…I'm giving you and your lover a chance to have a child together…the eleventh Cavalloni! He won't have to marry some other girl and just have you as a…mistress I guess, but…put the knife down! Cavalloni get him to stop! Stop! No…Noooo!"

The knife had just descended down on Mukuro when arms wrapped around Hibari's waist and lifted him into the air. With a yelp, the knife dropped from his hand and Hibari grabbed hold of whatever had captured him. Lips pressed themselves against his. Dino smiled into the kiss, expertly prying open Hibari's stubborn mouth and slipping his tongue in. Hibari groaned. Taking this as his queue, Mukuro left before he found himself missing either his soul or a few important pieces of him.

When the pair finally broke the kiss, Hibari glared and Dino grinned. "I'll bite you to death," he informed the father of the child growing within him.

"Of course," Dino replied, dropping his lover onto the bed and promptly pouncing on him. "But first, I propose we celebrate."

Hibari couldn't argue with that.

.

.

.

"You will, of course, have to bring him to meet the Elder Council," Romario told his boss in a soft whisper as Dino lay on the futon, smiling adoringly down at the smaller male curled up next to him. "They'll want to meet the mother of your child."

"They won't be happy," replied the blonde. Hibari grumbled softly in his sleep and turned over, one hand resting on his still flat abdomen. Dino's gaze softened. "But I think it'll be okay." He learned over, resting a hand over Hibari's and kissing the cloud guardian's forehead.

Romario sighed and left. It wasn't that he disapproved of his boss's relationship. Dino had dealt with a lot of problems growing up. Reborn had hardly offered any healthy advice, and more than once, Dino had ended up in a lot of trouble because of his sexual orientation…and Reborn could be a cruel man at times when he wanted to train someone. But all that aside. It was the Elder Council, the ones who held the law of the mafia. They were all old. All serious, and all very traditional. Tsuna, as the boss of the top mafia family, got away with his relationship with Reborn. Besides his position, his lover was the best hitman in the world, and an Arcobaleno. Those two were untouchable. But Dino was from a lesser Family than the Vongolas, and Hibari…well…they weren't even sure who his parents were! This would be trouble.

* * *

Yami: And there you go. Muwahahahaha!

Hikari: -humming-

Toitsu: -dancing-

Hikari: -singing-

Kenshin: R&R

Dark: -dancing away-


	7. Tears

Yami: Hey everyone! I am about to shamelessly advertise two things. A) FANART for those of you who read my story Family, there's fanart links on my profile. And ) My friend thepeekaboo is doing a contest. The link is here http:// . net /forum /KHR_Romance_Writing_Contest/68359/ I CHALLANGE ANYONE WHO READS MY STORIES TO ENTER! I am too, and we'll see who the victor is! If one of my readers enters and wins, I'll write a story of their choosing!

Kenshin: Isn't that a little...over the top?

Yami: Hey, if it gets people to enter. I like a good competition.

Dark: So do I!

Yami: Anyways loves, don't own, don't sue and there might not be any updates next week. We'll be over at a friend's house for Thanksgiving and it all depends on if we can get internet access.

* * *

**Tears**

"Tea?"

"No, you make horrible tea."

"Soda? Juice?"

"I want water."

"Okay, anything to eat?"

"No! I want you to go back to Italy and. Leave. Me. Alone!"

Dino bent down and gently kissed his lover, silencing the tirade. Hibari's snarling fell silent as he leaned in closer fingers reaching up to tangle in Dino's blonde locks. Taking this as a positive sign, Dino pulled away slowly and smiled. "I'll leave you alone when I return to Italy next week; until then, let me take care of you."

"I am _not_ a herbivore," hissed Hibari, glaring up at the Cavalloni leader.

"Indulge me."

"…Get me some water." He pulled away, and curled up on the bed. Hibari did that often now; just lay on the bed, curled up like a cat. The thought made Dino laugh, but he had yet to say it to the man's face. And since he felt like living, he wouldn't.

Romario met Dino in the kitchen. He looked harassed. They'd been here a week. Dino had called home once to tell the Family the news and someone had thought it best to tell the Elder Council about it all. They were all but ordering Dino to return to Italy and produce this person that was carrying the Cavalloni leader's child. Dino, being the diplomatic person that he was, had yet to inform Hibari of this.

"Tell him," Romario hissed while Dino filled a glass with water. "Boss, please! Tell him so we can leave early and get this over with, the Elder Council is going to get angry the longer you wait."

Dino turned and glared at his right hand man. "I'll tell him before I leave, when he's happy, and calmed down. Hopefully by then, he won't want me to leave, so it will be easier to get him to come with us."

Romari snorted. "That's if he wants to stay with you. There is a reason the two of you are only together a week or two out of each month."

"It'll change." He left without another word.

The old disciplinary head was fast asleep when Dino slipped silently into the room. Just as quietly, Dino put the glass down and lay down on the bed next to his lover. Hibari shivered, and unconsciously drew closer to the warm body next to him. Dino had discovered long ago that Hibari liked to be warm, which is why he used to spend so much time up on the roof of the school where the sun warmed the air. It was also why even if he was angry at Dino, he always ended up in the same bed as the man. Two bodies are warmer than one.

The minuscule movement of the mattress woke Hibari. Groggily, he twisted his upper half, winched, and curled up, hands clutching at his stomach. "Are you oaky?" Dino asked, panicking. "Does your stomach hurt? Do you need anything? I…" A hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shut. Up," hissed Hibari as he slowly uncurled. "Fuck…" He didn't complain when Dino pulled him into his lap, though when arms wrapped around his chest he let out a hiss of barely concealed pain.

"Sorry," Dino said quickly, dropping his arms to Hibari's waist. He sighed and rested his chin on top of Hibari's head. He loved how his young lover fit so perfectly in his arms, no matter was position they were in. "What's wrong with your chest?"

"Nothing."

"Kyoya…"

A pause then, "They hurt…" He looked rather embarrassed at the admission, though his expression changed to one of annoyance when he tentatively touched where only a little bit ago he had boobs. Pain shot through his chest and nearly sent him back into ball mode. Only Dino's arms around his waist kept him sitting straight. "I'm tired…"

Dino pressed his lips to Hibari's sweaty forehead. Hibari grunted. "You're almost through your first trimester," he assured the smaller man. "Second trimester is easier. You won't be so tired. And we'll be able to feel the baby soon. Aren't you excited?"

"No, I just told you idiot, I'm tired! Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Calm down Kyoya, I…"

"Stop telling me to calm down, damn herbivore! I'll bite you to death!" Completely ignoring the tonfa lying on the floor next to the futon, Hibari turned and began to hit Dino as hard as he could with balled up fists. "This. Is. All. Your. Fault! I. Hate. You!" With each word, his fist connected with Dino's chest. For the first time ever, Dino saw tears gather in Hibari's steel gray eyes. "Fuck…f-f-fuck you!" With a rather pitiful attempt at suppressing a sob, Hibari leaned forward, and rested his forehead in the hallow of Dino's neck. "Hate you…hate you…hate you…"

Dino shushed his lover, holding him close as he cried, tears spilling from his eyes. "It'll be okay Kyoya," he promised as he cradled the shivering body. "Shhh…everything will be fine." They stayed like that for nearly an hour. The deep sobs slowly died away until Hibari lay in Dino's arms, sniffing and more than halfway to sleep. "Why don't you come with me until the baby is born," Dino offered. This was the most complacent he'd probably get Hibari.

"No," Hibari mumbled, eyes drooping. "Hate Italy…gonna stay here…" His eyes closed, and with a one last sniff, he fell asleep.

Dino sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well fuck…"

* * *

Yami: Hardest. Chapter. EVER! Do you know how hard it was to make me get Hibari to CRY!? Nearly impossible, but he had to at least once. I doubt he'll ever cry again. Oh well.

Dark: R&R!

Kenshin: And don't forget to check out the fan art and enter the contest. :)


	8. The Elder Council

Yami: -nervous- I reaaaaly need to update regularly don't I? -shifty eyes-

Dark: -unconcerned- yeah you should.

Kenshin: It would be a good idea.

Yami: -coughs- I'll try guess, sorry for being so...bad at updating. If I don't update daily then I don't remember to update very well so...I update when I remember...-gulps- I'll do better when things heat up...which in now :D

Dark: Don't own.

Kenshin: Don't sue.

* * *

**The Elder Council**

"Dino, tenth generation leader of the Cavalloni Family, you have been called by the Elder Council to present the mother of your child. Where is that person?" asked an old man. He was tall, thin, and sat with a straight back. His head, covered in the thinnest wisps of steely gray hair, was held up, long, bent nose pointed down at Dino, who stood in front of the rising benches that held the council.

Dino stood dignified in his best suit, fashioned to look like those worn during the time of the Vongola Primo. It was tradition. Looking the head Council member in the eyes, he said loudly, "He is not here."

Whispers and hisses raced through the gathered elderly, nearly fifty in all. There was a representative from each influential Family across the world. The Headman called for silence. A woman directly to the right of the Headman leaned forward and gazed at Dino, one eyebrow delicately curved upward in an expression of curiosity. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and dull green eyes stared into Dino's own golden orbs. "My dear, we are all aware that you have, in recent, years taken a male lover. However…a male isn't capable of giving birth or carry a child."

"The illusionist Mukuro, half of the mist guardian of the Vongola Family played a rather…amusing prank on my lover, turning him into a her." He gave the council a crocked smile. "Male or female, Kyoya is _really_ hot in bed." Some unhappy grumbling and gasps sounded around the room. "The illusion wore off awhile ago, but either because the child was already there and his body refuse to rid itself of it, or because Mukuro kept the illusions in place to allow Kyoya to carry the child to term we're not sure. Smartly, Mukuro is hiding."

The woman's curious expression had turned to one of disgust. She sat back, and said no more. Another woman leaned forward, taking the imaginary baton. "Why did you not bring him here?"

A shrug. "He didn't want to come. He hates Italy."

"That is no excuse!" exclaimed a wizened old man, sitting on one of the bottom rows. "One must come when summoned!"

"With all due respect, Kyoya is the Vongola cloud guardian for a reason. If he has more than five contacts with any of the other guardians a month, it's a miracle. He doesn't let anyone boss him around."

A snort. More disgruntled grumbling, and hissing. The headman raised his hand for silence. Only when it had fallen did he speak again. "Cavalloni, by order of the Elder Council, you are to bring this…Hibari Kyoya…to Italy and present him to us within the next two weeks. We cannot fix what had been done. But we will ensure that no one of unacceptable blood be married to one of the Great Families." He waved a hand in dismissal. Dino left quickly, his cape flapping behind him like a pair of wings.

"We're in trouble," Romario said when Dino reached him just outside the doors to the Council Room. "Big trouble. If Hibari doesn't come to Italy than you'll be penalized." Disobeying the Elder Council was never a good thing. They held grudges. If Hibari refused to be presented to them, then they could refuse to acknowledge his and Dino's union. And that could strain his relationship with other Families, not to mention put the child in danger. A child born out of wedlock wasn't likely to survive long. Speaking of which, he had to go speak to Tsuna about that. Despite Hibari being his own man, and living separate of the main Vongola force, he was still Tsuna's cloud guardian. It was respectful and necessary to ask for Tsuna's permission to marry Kyoya.

Dino nodded. "I think we'd best think of a plan B…and quickly."

.

.

.

Hibari wasn't sure when the maids decided that they had a right to talk to him. He almost missed when they avoided him like the plague, but after a breakdown a week ago because his favorite foods now made him sick no one was very afraid of him. The men avoided him out of respect to Dino, and the women clustered to him, offering advice and help and baby supplies. It got to be that he could hardly have a few minutes of peace!

And then he started to show just a few days ago. It was hardly 'showing' really, but there was the smallest bump, a hard lump in her lower abdomen that could only be the baby. One excited maid told him he'd be feeling the baby move soon. He hoped the baby would decide not to move, or not to move too much. This all experience was disturbing enough without something inside of him moving!

Now, Hibari lay on the veranda, feeling annoyed and just a little depressed. He wanted Dino to come back. Which was ridiculous, he'd survived several months at a time without the idiot next to him. But he was scared…though he'd never admit that out loud! For a few dramatic minutes a few days ago, he considered abandoning his post to go to Italy till the baby was born, as Dino suggested. But his pride quickly squashed that idea. He was Hibari Kyoya, not some weak female who needed to be cared for and tenderly loved by her husband. He was fine on his own.

Heads appeared above him. Children, many of them, varying ages and of gender. He stared at them. They stared at him. Finally, the eldest child, a girl of twelve with her black hair in pigtails opened her mouth and spoke to him, "What's up Hibari-san? Ma says you expectin' a babe."

He glared. "And what if I am?"

"But you're a boy!" exclaimed a little boy.

"So I am…"

Someone poked his stomach. He swatted at the hand. Someone else poked. He snarled and sat up. "Leave me alone or I'll bite you to death!"

"Where's your husband?" the leader girl asked, unafraid. Hibari gaped at her. "You gots ta have a husband ta have a babe."

"It's Dino-san," one of the other children whispered. "They're always together."

"But why ain't Dino-san here? Is he angry at Hibari-san?"

"Maybe…ma and da don't stay together when they're angry."

"Your parents are separated, that don't count!"

Hibari groaned. "He spends a week here out of every month! You never think he's angry when he isn't here."

"But you is with child," said the eldest boy, "Any man worth his balls stays with a wife that's with child."

Something cold gripped Hibari's heart, and sunk into his stomach. "He's not my husband."

That answer didn't seem to go over well with the child. "Well then you gots to git married to him!" yelled a little girl. "Otherwise your baby will be a bastard and no one wants to play with a bastard, they're cursed."

Hibari stood up and left, ignoring the calls for him to come back. He told Kusakabe not to let anyone into his rooms and without waiting for a response ran into his bedroom, slammed the door shut, and all but threw himself onto his bed. Tears sprung to his eyes as he burrowed under the blankets. This was stupid. They were children! Why did their words hurt so much?

Something deep within his stomach fluttered. He curled up, ignoring the tears that slipped down his cheeks. Another flutter than nothing. Sleep came not long afterwards, and Hibari welcomed it.

* * *

Yami: Oh I am sooooooooooo mean to Hibari-kun.

Dark: But you love it -flipping through magazine-

Kenshin: Yes you do, oddly enough.

Yami: Muwahahahaa! But it's about to get a lot worse! -evil laughter-

Both: O.o

Yami: Muwahaha! R&R my little duckies!


	9. You Got Graped

Yami: Okay short quick chapter here. Why? Because I have fucking exams. Why do I have fucking exams? Because I'm a fucking idiot that's why! -grumbles profanities under breath-

Dark: Tsk tsk watch your language. Men don't like that.

Kenshin: This one doesn't believes she doesn't care.

Yami: And you'd be right. But I love all my reviewers and readers. On a side note. I absolutely love it when you favorite my story, but when you favorite it, or put an alert on it, it'll only take a minute more to write a quick review. Just your thoughts on the chapter. Reviews make me happy :)

Dark: So don't own don't sue you sexy ladies.

Yami: And the odd men XD

Kenshin: Not odd, more like curious.

Yami: If you say so. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**You Got Graped!**

The rain had been heavy for the last four days with no sign of letting up. The children were annoyed at being kept inside. They were bored. Bored children were dangerous things in large numbers. Hibari did his best to avoid them. They kept asking him when Dino was coming back to marry him. Tsuna had mentioned marriage, but it had assumed it a joke. It certainly seemed impossible. Not that he cared of course.

Since the children had confronted him five days ago, Hibari had barely left his room. Mostly he lay on his bed, reading or just lying there, feeling the fluttering in his stomach. It was…an odd comfort. The child had certainly been unwanted. At least at first, but now he rather enjoyed each fluttering feeling. It was someone with him at all times, like Hibird. And just like Hibird, this new life liked to make him happy. Whenever the blasted female hormones started to upset him, the baby moved within him, as though telling him everything would be fine.

Night fell. The mothers managed to drag their children kicking and screaming to bed. Within the hour, they were all fast asleep. Kusakabe informed Hibari he was done with the paperwork and would be in his own room. Hibari told him to go away before he bit him to death. Within another hour, the HQ, both the mansion above, and the base below, were silent except for the night guards on duty.

A trio of shadows slipped into the mansion, skillfully avoiding detection. Inside the house, they moved silently, carefully. Their destination was the distant west wing, where Hibari's rooms were. The figure in front held his finger to his lips as they reached the rooms. The other two nodded and one pulled a cloth and a bottle from the pocket of his black clothes. They edged the door open and slid in, as silent as possible. The figure on the bed slept on. The figure in front smiled and nodded to the others.

It took only two minutes and a near silent scuffle to have Hibari subdued and unconscious. The third figure pulled the cloth with chloroform on it away from Hibari's face and dropped it to the floor. Three points towards the window, and two nods from the others, they left, moving faster than when they entered. Once outside, they ran flat-out, though the rain soaked them in minutes. A limo waited just outside of the property. The three men and their captive jumped in, where two more men waited with dry clothes and towels. "Good job Boss."

Dino pulled his black hood off and grinned sheepishly. "Thanks. Now we get to the harder part." He pulled off his wet clothes, and gratefully tugged on the warm, dry ones. After giving his hair a quick towel dry, he took another pile of clothes and changed the unconscious Hibari. The pants were highly gender neutral sweat pants, as for the shirt, it was a black maternity shirt. Hibari needed to wear it, along with a shawl, if the second part of the plan were to work.

"The plane is waiting," Romario said. "We've got the wheelchair in the trunk and if Hibari-san remains under long enough, we'll get past security easily, and onto the plane without must incident."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport. Dino slipped a gold ring onto Hibari's left ring finger, then gently placed him in the wheelchair Romario took out of the trunk. After arranging the unconscious man to look like he was simply sleeping, they headed into the airport. Dino, Romario, and Hibari went separated from the other two. The last two men would return the limo and make their way home later.

They checked in, nodding to people as they paused to stare at Hibari, who looked all the world like a woman fast asleep. When they reached security, Dino pulled out his license along with a fake one for Hibari. The security guard gave them an odd look before telling Dino the wheelchair couldn't go through. "What's with her anyways?" he asked suspiciously.

Putting on a bright smile, Dino lifted Hibari into his arms and said to the man, "My wife, sir. She's pregnant with our first baby, and all she seems to do is lie around. Course it would be better if she slept easier. Baby is making her quite uncomfortable." He let out a long suffering sigh while another guard inspecting the wheelchair. "I'm glad she's finally resting, but honestly, I'd have preferred her to sleep on the plane, not on the way to the plane."

The security guard chuckled. "I know how it is. Our first child, my wife slept, and slept. Second child, I couldn't get her to sit down for more than a few minutes. Well, on with you, and good luck."

"Thanks," Dino said as he placed Hibari back in the wheelchair and started pushing him towards the terminal. "I'll need it," he added under his breath.

Having a private jet was always helpful. You can smuggle all you want on it, except live bodies, which is why Dino and Hibari had to come through the public entrance. But once they passed security and got to their terminal, he simply got on, nodding to the attendant who bowed to him and the other men. Thirty minutes later they were up in the air, and Hibari was stirring ever so slightly.

"He'll be awake within two hours," Dino sighed when he checked on his lover. He slipped the gold ring off the young man's finger, and slipped it and its twin into his pocket. "Should we knock him out again? Or just let him sleep?"

"Sleep," Romario suggested. "I doubt he's been sleepy well, he's got bags under his eyes."

Dino nodded. It was a long trip, if he was lucky, when the chloroform wore off Hibari would be too sleepy to do much but grumble and got back to sleep. Sighing, he settled into a chair, put it in lounge position, and pulled Hibari into his lap. The man mumbled something, but didn't wake. Dino closed his eyes and settled down for a long trip.

* * *

Yami: Short chapter? Yes! What the fuck is with the title? A friend in college likes to use the word. It makes us laugh a lot. And I'm updating while we're in the art lab with said friend who says the graped line.

Dark: Because whenever you grape you rape!

Yami: O_O

Kenshin: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Yami: Yeah, TMI Dark. TMI R&R my children! And you'll get sex next chapter if you do!


	10. Sex Request

Yami: shhhhhhhhhhhh I'm in class -shifty eyes- we're watching a boring movie so I decided to update before I spend the weekend _only_ working on school work. Ugh!

Dark: That's your own fault for not doing your work sooner.

Yami: STFU!

Dark: XP Fine, don't own, don't sue -jumps into mirror to go mess with Daisuke-

Kenshin: -_-

* * *

**Sex Request**

Dino had been wrong in assuming that Hibari would wake in two hours. Instead, Hibari slept the entire trip, even when Dino carried him out to a waiting limo, and to the Cavalloni manor. Oddly enough, he woke when Dino placed him on his bed. Sleepy eyes opened slowly. They stared at each other, one groggy, and the other nervous. Finally, Hibari yawned, rubbed his eyes with his fists, and sat up, putting a hand on his expanding lower stomach. "What are you doing here?" He appeared to have forgotten about his abduction.

Golden eyes warmed and Dino leaned over, kissing his lover. "I came to see you of course, and our baby. How do you two fair?"

"Fine," Hibari replied. He blinked, and looked around, eyes narrowing. Slowly, he turned to look at Dino, who gulped and bit down a whimper. "Where am I? Tell me now or I'll bite you to death."

"…In Italy…" Dino said carefully. "I…don't…calm down Kyoya! Please! No…no put down the candle holder!" He tackled the smaller man back onto the bed and the two wrestled with each other. Hibari, still sluggish with sleep, and weaker with the baby sapping his strength, lost, and found himself pinned to the bed. "Look," he growled, "the Elder Council got angry at _me_ for not bringing you. I was given two weeks to present you. The time limit is up tomorrow. I cannot afford to make enemies with these people! They'll make my life miserable, and by connection, yours."

"I intent to marry you before the baby is born but if they don't accept the union, then no one else except maybe Tsuna will! Then that leaves me open to more marriage proposals to women from other Families, and rejecting them all continuously will mean a strained relationship between my Family and a lot of others. Not to mention our child will be thought a bastard, and then it won't survive to see their first birthday!" Hibari's eyes were wide, whether from shock or terror at the thought of someone killing their child, Dino didn't know, but he didn't really care right now. "So, tomorrow, we'll go meet the Elder Council, and you'll behave! Understand!" He yelled the last word.

For once, Hibari didn't argue just to argue, and nodded. Dino sighed in relief, and dipped his head till their foreheads touched. "Please don't make things hard for me. All I ask is you bare our child and not insult every person you meet. I need to get the Mafia to accept our union and our child." Another nod. "Good." A sigh, and Dino connected their lips. Hibari lifted his head up for more contact. When Dino managed to pry his mouth open, he bite the man's lip, and licked the blood that dribbled down his chin, smirking when Dino let out a hiss of pain. "Any chance you'll let me have sex tonight?"

Hibari snorted, "Fuck no. Now go get me some chocolate mousse."

"…you hate chocolate mousse."

"I want some, get it for me or face my pregnant wrath."

Laughing, Dino leapt off the bed, and bowed low to Hibari, "Of course my love, I am your humble servant." He dodged a pillow, and left, chuckling. Hibari huffed and got up. If he had to stay here until they met these bumbling old fools, he was going to go where he wanted.

.

.

.

"Kyooooyaaaaa," Dino sang as he barged into the room, knowing it would annoy Hibari. "I've got your…mousse…" He groaned. The room was empty! "Damn it Kyoya! Can't you stay in one place!?" He left to search for his lover.

.

.

.

Hibari looked up from his book. The whiny noise that had entered his ear could only be Dino looking for him and not being able to find him. He smirked, shifted a little in the big comfy armchair, and continued to read. That fucking bastard omnivore had kidnapped him. He wasn't about to help him in anyway. He was going to make the man's life hell…speaking of hell…did Sawada know he had been kidnapped?

The thought amused the ebony haired man for a few minutes before he got bored and returned to the book. It was a rather wonder find about the development of the fetus inside the womb. He was already to his own stage, and the book kept telling him to get prenatal care. He supposed it would be a good idea, but the only doctor he knew of was Dr. Shamal, and he didn't treat men unless specifically ordered. Dino might have a doctor though.

He had just reached the fifth month when a figure appeared around the bookshelf. Dino, looking haggard and half way to terrified, glanced around, and stopped when he spotted Hibari. "Damn you! Damn you Kyoya! If I didn't know tying and locking you up wouldn't help, it's what I would do." Hibari stood up. "And another thing! I…" Silence fell as Hibari reached out and grabbed him, smashing their lips together. While Dino's brain shut down in shock for it was hardly ever Hibari who initiated the kiss, Hibari reached down, tugging at Dino's belt, trying to undo it. The sudden loose of his pants seemed to bring Dino back to planet earth. "Whoa! Ky-Kyoya…what are you doing? Not that I have any complaints but we're in the library here and…" He stopped when Hibari looked up at him, eyes glinting evilly.

Leaning up, he whispered in Dino's ear, "There's no one here, and I want to feel good." Color flooded Dino's face. "Why don't you make me feel good?" The words had barely left his lips when he found himself pressed up against a shelf, Dino's lips on his, and the man's hands up his shirt and down his pants. "Ngh! Watch it you idiot, if you hurt me, you'll hurt the baby."

Dino smirked. "So _now_ you want me to be gentle."

"Shut up."

He did so, his mouth now busy leaving a trail of bite marks along Hibari's shoulders and collarbone. It took only a few seconds to remove Hibari's shirt, and all too soon, the man's pants were on the ground, and his boxer's followed soon afterward.

"You are _not_ fucking me dry!"

"There's no lube in here," Dino panted, barely keeping his thoughts coherent enough to do the job. "You started this, now you get to help me end it!" And with that, he hoisted one of Hibari's legs up and squished it between their chests. Hibari's hands gripped Dino's shoulders as Dino inserted one finger into his entrance. A soft hiss was the only sign he gave of discomfort. Another finger was inserted a few thrusts later, and finally a third, all through this, Hibari let not a sound escape him, though he let out a rather sad mewl when the fingers vanished. "Hold on." It was the only warning Hibari got before a large member was thrust into him. A loud moan escaped his throat as he let his head hang limply. "Come on Kyoya," Dino whispered, pulling out before thrusting back in. Hibari groaned, fingers digging into Dino's shoulders. "Louder."

"Fuck you," the man breathed, sucking in his breath as one of Dino's much large hands wrapped around his cock. "Fuck!"

Dino smirked as he pressed his lips to Hibari's. "I'm gonna make you scream a lot louder," he murmured softly.

.

.

.

Romario looked up and rolled his eyes while the other men howled with laughter. "I really hope they aren't where I think they are."

"In the library?"

"Yes."

"They're there."

"Damn it. They better not ruin any books."

More raucous laughter.

* * *

Yami: MUWAHAHAHAA! Smex for ya! I've got an even better one in the folder waiting to be updated. So be good little children and do your work and make sure you do good on your exams and you'll enjoying two lovely chapters once all of the evilness is over.

Hikari: Yami pay attention! They just slagged up the guy's car!

Yami: o_o Slag? You used SLAG!?

Hikari: ^o^ -loves Transformers animated-

Toitsu: I blame you and Mca.

Yami: Aint my fault.

Toitsu: Whatever, R&R everyone, now pay attention to the damn movie!

Yami: It's booooooooooooooooooring!!!


	11. Hajime and Tokio

Yami: -yelling out the window- Free at last! Free at last! God almighty I am free at last!

Dark: O_o The hell?

Kenshin: She just finished her final research paper on Frederick Douglass.

Dark: Ouch. The fifteen page one?

Kenshin: Yes. Took all of...four hours to write and she spent the past month procrastinating on it.

Yami: Fuck you both, I was working on other things!

Dark: Like what?

Yami: -shifty eyes- woooork...

Kenshin: I think it has something to do with the numbers 10051, though I'm not sure why.

Yami: Lol, whatever! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Dark: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Hajime and Tokio**

Dino tugged nervously at his collar. They had appeared at the council hall, and were waiting to be called in, because no one entered without being called in. Even Tsuna had to wait for the call. Speaking of Tsuna, he had called the previous night in a panic because Hibari was gone from the mansion in Japan.

"Kidnapped!" he had exclaimed. "That's the only explanation because he'd never leave his post! And he's pregnant so he's weaker. I'm so sorry Dino; I should have sent one of the others over there to watch him. Perhaps Chrome, since they at least get along." Hibari and Dino had sat there and traded amused glances for nearly twenty minutes while Tsuna ranted and raved. In the background they could hear the frantic yells of the other guardians calling for more information and locations and code words.

Finally, Hibari had taken pity on them. Well actually Dino had given him a look, and Hibari got tired of hearing them screaming like little girls. "Shut the hell up herbivores, you're hurting my ears."

A ringing silence was left in the wake of these words. There was a thud, and some more screams before Reborn came on. "He fainted…Nice to hear you're well. Dino…you idiot…next time you decide to whisk away your lover boy, call first!"

Hibari had hung up the phone and then proceeded to demand Dino continued where he left off.

But that was last night. Now, they stood before the giant double doors, in old fashion attire, waiting for the Elder Council to summon them in. Glancing sideways, Dino chanced a peek at Hibari to see how he was doing. The poor guy looked distinctly uncomfortable in the slightly too large outfit that he had borrowed from Dino. It wasn't the fact that he was meeting those in charge of judging convicted mafia criminals and sentence them to death. It wasn't because he was as gay as they could get in a mostly Catholic mafia. It wasn't that he had been kidnapped and dragged here against his will. No…so what was it…

"Wasn't wrong?" Dino asked, putting a hand on Hibari's shoulder.

Hibari fidgeted, a most unusual thing for him. His hands came to rest on his stomach. "The…baby…it's moving…or fluttering. I can't feel it with my hands, but I feel it moving." He looked a little scared at the revaluation.

Smiling, Dino kissed his lover's forehead, "Soon we'll both be able to feel it move."

With a scowl, Hibari shrugged the hand off and glared at the door. "When are those wrinkly old herbivores going to let us in? My feet are starting to hurt."

"Hibari Kyoya complaining about pain? The world must be coming to an end!" He got an elbow to his gut for his words. The doors opened a few seconds later, and they were finally admitted in.

Hibari looked around, his scowl deepening. He hated this. The atmosphere was too tight, it was almost suffocating. The wizened old farts sat at their benches and tables, looking down large noses at them. Several turned their heads when they saw Hibari. Someone had placed a chair in the center of the room, in clear view of all the jurors. He took it when Dino motioned for him to sit.

"Kyoya Hibari, cloud guardian of the Vongola Family, age twenty-six. That is you, correct?" He nodded. "You have been brought here today to give proof of being with child, and to give us information of your background and family history. We shall then determine if you are even fit to bare the next heir to the Cavalloni Family. Now, can you give proof of pregnancy?"

"He isn't far along," Dino said quickly. "Barely a little bump."

"Show us."

Hibari glared but lifted his shirts enough to show the small, hard bump of his lower abdomen where the child was growing. Everyone leaned forward, some putting opera glasses to their eyes to get a better look. Finally, one woman said with disgust, "Put your shirts down, how unseemly to show off such things."

"You told me to," Hibari reminded her. Dino groaned.

"Name you father, mother, and their professions," ordered the Headman of the council. Hibari stiffened. Dino mentally cried. You didn't question the prefect's parentage. Even Dino had never met the people in all his years with Hibari. It was forbidden territory that not even Tsuna or Reborn had ever once tried to question. Hibari Kyoya was Hibari Kyoya, not son of, or child of anyone.

When the silence had stretched for several minutes, one of the Elder's snapped, "That was not a request young man! Tell us now or be dismissed, and shamed."

"Kyoya please," Dino begged, hand gripping Hibari's shoulder. "Please do as they say, remember, even Tsuna must report to these people."

Gritting his teeth, Hibari ground out, "My father was a military man named Hibari Hajime."

"And your mother…" a woman pressed.

Color flooded Hibari's cheeks. "She was a geisha, named Higurashi Tokio."

A roar went around the room. Dino's grip on his lover's shoulder tightened almost painfully.

"A prostitute!? You're the son of a prostitute!?"

"She wasn't a prostitute!" Hibari snarled, standing up. "She was a profession geisha from a long line of them! A hostess! She never even stepped foot in the red light district!"

"You Orientals are all the same!" hissed a woman, refusing to look Hibari in the eye. "Claiming to be civilized when really you're no better than animals."

"The first Vongola abandoned Italy for Japan!" howled Hibari, pulling out his tonfa. "What does that say about this place!?"

"Kyoya stop!"

"Arrest him, someone!"

"Get him out!"

"_Silence!"_ The Headman pounded the desk in front of him with a mallet. "I said silence, all of you!" When silence had fallen, he looked at the council. "As much as I don't like it, geisha are not prostitutes, they are hostesses. You!" He pointed the wooden hammer at Hibari, "Should do better to watch your temper."

"Your mother was a whore!"

"She was not! How dare you!"

Hibari smirked. "See, it isn't very nice, now is it?"

The Headman coughed. "That aside…we'll debate over this. Leave."

They left.

* * *

Yami: Short but informative chapter. I wonder if any of you can get the joke with his parents' names? If you can you get a cyber cookie.

Kenshin: Really now, you're bribing them?

Yami: Hey, if it gets me more reviews then yes. Reviews make me smile ^-^

Dark: You know what that means everyone, read and review. Or R&R as we usually say.


	12. CheckUp

Yami: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas or happy whatever holiday you celebrate including winter Solstice and Chinese New Year. We've had a wonderful one ourselves. Four hours on a plane

Hikari: -whimpers while rocking in the corner- the turbulance...feel sick...ugh

Yami: And spending...almost nine hours at the air port waiting for our flight.

Toitsu: The floor is quiet comfy when you're sleepy enough.

Yami: We got home and got lost in the air port -_- then got home at last to be attacked by our lovable pets and our sister's new little whiner dog. And Yes I said whiner. SO this is my holiday present to yall...but the better one is the next chapter you'll get on New Years =3= smeex next chapter. BELIEVE IT! XD

All three: Don't own! Don't sue!

* * *

**Check-Up**

Dino sat back and watched as Hibari destroyed the room. They had arrived back at the mansion over two hours ago and upon arrival Hibari had disappeared into the depth of the large manor house. Dino found him a little under an hour ago, destroying a guest room. When he tried to stop his lover he was thrown back and yelled at. Deciding it was best for everyone if Hibari got his anger out now Dino sat on the window seat and observed Hibari's total destruction of the room.

The defenseless antique chair crashed into the wall, opening up a hole in the wood, and ripping through four centuries worth of wall paper and paint. With a frustrated yell, Hibari punched the nearest wall, putting his fist through it. Dino jumped up, and caught the other fist before it went through the wall too. "I'll let you destroy the room all you want, but when you harm yourself in the process, I'll make you stop."

Hibari snarled, baring his teeth.

Dino growled, low and deep in his chest, sound more lion than human.

Pulling his fist from the wall, Hibari slammed it against Dino's unprotected shoulder. Dino caught it effortlessly, and looked at it. The hand was sliced up and bleeding, with several splinters sticking out of the pale flesh. He gave it a hard squeeze. Hibari bit back a gasp. "Thought so." Flames engulfed the ring on his finger, growing until it surrounded his hand. "I can't heal your wounds; I'm not a sun flame wielder." The pain and anger in Hibari's eyes slowly melted away. Left behind was a tired resignation. "But I can calm your anger a little." He smiled and pressed his lips to his lover's forehead.

"Hate you," mumbled the cloud guardian, even as he allowed himself to be embraced.

"Of course." Smiling, Dino led him out of the room. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Romario sighed as he finished wrapping Hibari's hand and looked at the young man. "All done, please keep from doing anymore damage to yourself." He began to pack away the supplies while Hibari stood and stretched. "Also, Dino set up an appointment for you with a friend of his from high school. She's a doctor, an OB GYN. She'll be here within the hour."

"I didn't agree to this," hissed Hibari.

Romario turned and gave the younger male a level look. "You are carrying the heir to my Family's throne. We have been trying to get Dino to marry for years before he met you. We almost had him too. But then you came along. We didn't complain because he was happier than we'd ever seen him before. But that meant that our Family would die out because Dino would not cheat on you to produce an heir. You're carrying the heir now. So we can all be nice about this. You can go to every check-up, behave, and _not_ pick fist fights with the servants. Or we can do this the hard way, where we keep you locked up in a wing all by yourself with minimal contact from the outside world. So what would you prefer?"

For a long moment, Hibari didn't say anything. Instead, he inspected his stomach, paying close attention to the bump. Finally, he looked up and nodded. "I'll see her."

"Good." He got up and left, leaving Hibari to glare at the wall.

Thirty minutes later, the door to the room opened again and a young woman walked in. Golden locks were pulled up in an organized bun, and beautiful blue eyes looked out from a face of porcelain skin. She smiled at him, showing off white straight teeth. "Hello, you must be Kyoya. Dino always talks about you. I'm Marcy." She held out her hand. Hibari didn't take it, just continued to glare suspiciously at her. She was beautiful, he'd give her that. Realizing that she wouldn't get the handshake, Marcy pulled her hand back and turned to her bag, pulling out equipment. Lots of equipment. And she talked as she did so. A lot! "Anyways, I'm a friend of Dino's from high school but you knew that didn't you? We almost got married you know." Hibari bristled. She laughed. "But thank God you came along. Dino's like my little brother, marrying him would be weird." Plugging in the final piece of whatever the hell she had brought, she turned to him and smiled. "Okay, so let's get started, lie down."

Hibari didn't move, more content to snarl at the woman. How dare she order him around!

The door flew open and Dino rushed in as if summoned. He pecked Marcy on the cheek before going to stand next to his lover. "Sorry I'm late." If he noticed the furious look on Hibari's face he ignored it in favor of kissing the younger man on the forehead. "Do what she says please, lie down."

Hibari scowled, but with the familiar, calming presence of his lover, he resigned himself to this damned examination. Besides, he was long overdue to see the parasite growing inside of him. With a grunt, the tonfa wielder laid back down. Marcy smiled and pushed his shirt up and applied a gel so cold it made Hibari hiss to his stomach. She ignored the hiss, instead putting a strange device on the small bump and looking at a screen. She moved the thing around, watching the screen intently. Finally she smiled. "I see the baby," she told the expecting parents. Pointing at the screen, he showed them a mass that had a different shape from the rest of the black and white. "This is its head, and their back." She ran her finger along what had to be the spine. "And looks like your baby is napping now."

"Boy or girl?" Dino inquired excitedly.

Marcy moved the device around for a moment before raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "They don't want you to know apparently," she replied with a small laugh. "See how they are curled up? Makes it near impossible to tell the sex."

Dino sighed despairingly. Hibari shifted uncomfortably. Something didn't feel right. His chest, specifically his heart, was pounding hard against his ribs as he stared at the little figure on the screen. It didn't look very human to him, but despite that he felt a connection to the thing…no not thing…his child…

Dino blinked in surprise and looked down when he felt a hand grab his. Grinning, he pretended not to notice but squeezed back nonetheless.

.

.

.

"I'll be back in two weeks," Marcy said as Dino and Hibari walked her to the front door. "Take these pills every day, and get plenty of rest," she told Hibari. "I also want you to put on six pounds before then. You're so small…" she sighed dramatically, "the baby will suck up all your nutrients before long if you stay this thin."

Hibari huffed and looked away.

Dino bid his friend goodbye, and waved till she was out of sight. Once she was gone he turned to his lover. "Sex?"

That got a chuckle out of the ebony haired man. "You sick fuck, is that all you think of?"

"At the moment? Yes. You're glowing, you look beautiful, and I really just want to jump you," he told Hibari honestly. It was true; the milky porcelain skin had taken on a beautiful glow as the pregnancy progressed. Hibari's hair was slightly thicker, and his lips redder and fuller, giving him a permanent pouting look. He was just _asking_ to get jumped!

After a moment, Hibari rolled his eyes. "Fine." The words were hardly out of his mouth before he was scooped up and rushed into the nearest unused room.

* * *

Yami: I promise you all smex next chapter muwahahaha!

Toitsu: =.= -goes back to playing Jak 4-

Hikari: -playing Legend of Zelda Spirit tracks-

Yami: XP fine you two IGNORE ME! R&R my loves! -goes back to playing the new KH3-

Hikari: It isn't 3 ya know...

Yami: Third one out, it's third to meh!


	13. When You Give A Skylark Sex

Yami: To avoid being murdered by my beloveds Love-chan and Shara-chan, I'm updating this now o_oa I dun wanna die!

Kenshin: -hiding-

Dark: -gone-

Yami: well fuck...don't own, don't sue -goes to hide-

* * *

**When You Give A Skylark Sex...**

It seemed almost as if Dino's dream had come true. Well one of them…a wet one…moving on! The day had been hard. The Elder Council still hadn't reached a verdict which meant that the only thing Dino and his Family and Hibari could do was wait. Until an answer came from the old bastards, Dino couldn't put in a formal request to Tsuna for Hibari's hand. That meant that more time was passing, which left less time for them to put together a wedding and be properly married before the child was born, and they _had_ to be married before the birth.

So by the time the day was over, Dino had gone straight to bed, and fallen asleep with nothing more than a quick kiss to his lover's temple, because said person was fast asleep already.

The clock had just struck one in the morning when something sat on Dino's stomach and warm breath fanned his face. Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked up. Hibari stared down at him, eyes glazed over, and a high reddish glow on his cheeks. Dino's eyes drew to the size of dinner plates. "K-K-Kyoya! Wh-wh-what are you d-d-oin…" he stopped and moaned as the ebony haired man shifted down, so his sweet little ass rubbed against Dino's crotch. "Kyoya!"

"Hmm?" He asked, shifting again and smirking when he got another deep moan. "Dino," he cooed, leaning down so that their noses almost touched. "I…" A hand appeared on Dino's chest. "Want…" Fingers wriggled into a space between two buttons. "Sex." With a sharp tug, the buttons went everywhere and Hibari had a wonderful view of Dino's bare chest. Ducking his head, Hibari bit and kissed his lover's neck, grinning darkly when the older man let out several moans.

"Ky-Ky-Kyoya…No complaints here but…" he stopped, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle a yelp when Hibari ground his hips down. "You never…offer…sex…" He was panting now, cock straining at his pajama pants. And they were normally loose!

"Hormones are making me horny," replied Hibari with the air of someone pointing out the obvious to a slow person. "Sex. Now." A hand trailed down Dino's chest and stomach, leaving thin red scratches. The blond mumbled several swear words and yelled when a fist grabbed his throbbing manhood and tugged. "I." Another tug. "Want." Tug. Dino yelled louder, struggling to find purchase as he attempted to sit up. "Sex." Tug. "Now!" The hand disappeared and the next second, Hibari was pulling at Dino's pants.

Another grind had Dino sitting up with a start and a yelp. "Jesus Christ!" He made the mistake of glancing down at his lover. At some point during the night, Hibari must have removed his clothes. He did keep complaining about being too hot lately. Dino was now staring at a lovely view of his lover, naked as the day he was born, legs spread, cock erect, nipples perk, and that little bump in his lower tummy looking sexier than Dino remembered. He let out a weak moan as he almost came at the sight alone. "Damn it Kyoya, you could have just asked!"

"I don't ask," growled Hibari, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Sex. Now!"

"Tsk, so demanding," Dino sighed, but tossed his shirt, pants, and boxers aside nonetheless and quite happily crawled over to the mother of his child. Reaching up, he cupped on porcelain cheek, the other gently cradling the back of Hibari's head as Dino pressed his lips to the pouting ones.

Hibari would have none of that. He didn't want romantic sex, which is what Dino always wanted when they were lying in bed together. He wanted plain, hot, primitive fucking! Growling into the kiss, he thrust up, letting out a wanton moan at the feel of his skin against Dino's. Dino almost moaned, but much deeper and huskier. When Dino tried to kiss him again, he bucked again, getting the same results.

Apparently getting the message, Dino left the bruised lips alone, instead kissing his way down Hibari's jaw, neck and collar bone, chuckling when his lover mewled at the sensation. Sticking his tongue out, he ran it along a perk nipple, getting a pleasured gasp for his troubles. One hand slipped under Hibari, gripping and massaging his perk ass, the other hand's thumb rubbing back and forth over the neglected nipple. Hibari had to bite his lip and grip the footboard hard to avoid screaming out. Even then, he couldn't hold back a mewl as he squirmed under Dino, who was giving the same treatment to his other nipple down.

Breathing was getting difficult, Dino noticed as his fingers sought Hibari's entrance. Of course, whenever they two had hot sex, it usually was hard to breathe because he never wanted to take his mouth away from Hibari's delicious skin. Normally it tasted like sharp spices. Lately it tasted like sweet milk and honey with an unidentifiable taste that was a better aphrodisiac than an incubus's saliva. He grinned when Hibari let out a small cry as he pushed two fingers in. Normally it would have just been one at first, but Hibari was being such a bad boy, moving around so much, and interrupting Dino's sleep.

Pleasure was coursing through Hibari's veins as he tried in vain to keep his voice down, fingers down tangled in the Italian's blood locks. He could feel the two fingers in him, curling and flexing, probing. When one brushed against his prostate, he gave up and screamed, hips bucking, and fingers digging into the man's scalp. "Th-there!" he groaned. "Touch there again!"

"Yes love," Dino whispered placing a loving kiss on the bump while his fingers ruthlessly rubbed that spot. He could feel himself nearing his climax. He'd need to enter soon. Slipping in a third finger, he increased the speed, leaving Hibari to keen at the loss of pleasure to his favorite spot. Once he was sure his lover was ready, Dino removed his fingers –Hibari let out a soft moan of loss –and positioned himself between the Japanese man's legs, pushing them apart further. "Hold on," he warned, before thrusting in. The sound of Hibari's screams were music to his ears. He picked up the pace, holding one of Hibari's slender legs up so with each thrust he would hit that special spot. The other leg went around his waist, pulling Hibari forward in time with each thrust so Dino was buried as deep as possible in him.

The hot coils tightened. They were both gasping for breath, connecting feverously, desperately.

Not long after, Dino watched with satisfaction as a brief look of awe crossed Hibari's face as he came, seminal fluids soiling the sheets. The muscles constricted around Dino's cock and with another two thrusts, he came too, spilling his seeds within his lover. They collapsed back onto the bed. As the adrenaline wore off, Hibari began to shiver and moved closer to Dino, who was still sheathed inside of him. "Get out," he mumbled sleepily.

"Don't wanna," Dino replied, pulling the covers over them. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to his lover's sweaty forehead before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get some in the morning again!

.

.

.

Sadly, Dino was not to have his morning round of sex. The sun had barely risen when the door burst open and Romario ran in yelling, "Boss! The Elder Council has reached its decision!" That sent Dino jolting up. Hibari let out a weird mix between a startled squawk and a moan.

Looking furiously over his shoulder, Hibari yelled, "Get the fuck out of me!" Dino scrambled to do so while Romario looked anywhere but at the two on the bed. Once they were both settled on the bed, Hibari as far as he could get from his perverted lover, Romario repeated his announcement.

"What is it?" demanded Dino.

Romario took a deep breath and said painfully, "They said that they will not accept any union between you two. And also that any child born of Hibari will be considered a sin to them, and worthy to be shot upon sight."

Both Dino and Hibari froze. It took about ten seconds for Romario's words to fully sink in, when they did, Dino jumped to his feet, roaring in outrage and ignoring his attire or lack there-of. "No one is touching my child!"

Hibari however, wrapped both arms around his stomach, his face neutral, but his eyes wide with terror. People were after his child? It hadn't even _done_ anything! It hadn't asked to be conceived by two men! It wasn't the baby's fault! They couldn't kill the baby! They could kill him! Wait…him?

While Hibari worked over this sudden attack of maternal instincts, Dino was pulling on clothes and yelling orders to the crowd of men now standing outside the room. "Keep the manor surrounded and on lock down! I don't know what the hell they'll do! Romario! Get the car ready! We're going to talk to those old fuckers!" He finally stopped running and yelling to gently take Hibari's face in his hands and kiss him. "I may not be back for a few days, okay? Stay inside, don't go near the windows except on the third or above floors. And take care." He kissed him again and was slightly surprised when Hibari kissed back, almost desperately. "Stay safe."

"Don't die or I'll bite you to death."

"Of course." He left. It wasn't until the door was safely shut that Hibari let himself fall back onto the bed, curled up tightly as if protecting the child growing within him.Y

* * *

Yami: There you go, now no murdering me. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck I need to go to sleep -_- Night my darlings. R&R and please tell me if I've improved on my 'romantic' writing XD

Hikari: Romance=SEX

Yami: O.o WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU UP!?

Hikari: SILENCE! -leaves to get glass of water-

Yami: O_O I hate when she sleep walks

Hikari:" -returns and falls back into bed-...hehehe sparkling Bumble bee

Yami: -.- oookay, night all, and HAPPY NEW YEARS! Including the Chinese New Year and any other new years out there.


	14. War

Yami: Things are going to speed up now, so fasten your seat belts, put your seats in the upright position, put your trays up, and if things go bad, put your head between your legs and kiss you ass goodbye.

Dark: Don't own, don't sue.

PS don't kill me, I didn't bother letting my sisters beta for me this time =.= I need a real beta -sigh-

* * *

**War**

The night was very cold for some reason despite the season. Hibari sat there upon a pillow seat, in the sun room watching the clouds slowly begin to cover the moon like a parasite eating away at the only source of light in the sky. Dino had been gone for several days now, trying to get in to see the council. They refused to see him as of yet. The group of old farts seemed determined to ignore Dino until the end. He had attempted all but breaking down the door to the council chamber.

The manor had been on lockdown for the first two days. Apparently they all had thought the council would send assassins. But when none were forthcoming, the security lessened enough for Hibari to move freely about the place. He was well into the second trimester, meaning his balance was off. He had already had two near falls just today and the men were nervous around him. The men were terrified of him, the few females in the house were cooing over him, putting their hands all over his stomach, feeling the baby move. Tonight was the first time he'd been left alone.

The silence of the house was eerie. Outside was also too quiet, the sear lack of noise making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Hibird chirped every now and then, and even tried singing to break the quiet, but after several failed attempts he also fell into silence, fidgeting on his owner's shoulder.

Something was wrong.

A perfect silence fell. The cold pressed in through the glass of the sunroom, reaching for him. Black shapes like shadows moved. Hibari watched them moving, sensed no killing intent, and closed his eyes. Hibird began to squawk, peeping feverously as he dive bombed one of the shadows. The yellow puff ball was swatted aside. "Hibari Kyoya, you know why we're here." The voice was no more than a whisper.

"You won't kill me," he told the shadow, as more appeared. "Killing me would start an all out war with two of the mafia power houses after the council's ass."

"You don't know we were sent by the council."

"I know. And so will everyone else." He smirked and held up his wrists. "Kidnap me and you can say I ran away."

"You're giving yourself up so easily. That's not what our information says about you. Why are you giving up so easily?"

Hibari's smirk grew, showing sharp canines. "Because I'll get a better show."

When a passing maid arrived just in time to see a group of shadows disappear into the night.

.

.

.

"Calm down please," Romario begged, trying to stop Dino's constant assault upon the doors to the chamber. The young man's hands were bleeding, and his voice already sounded strained due to nonstop screaming. They had received the call just a few hours ago about Hibari's kidnapping. It didn't take a genius to guess who had ordered the hit. "Dino please. You're hurting yourself!"

"Let me in you fucking bastards!" roared the tenth boss. "Let me in! Give me back my wife and child! This is war you hear me! War! I'll-" The door opened and he fell inside. Swearing, Dino stumbled to his feet, hissing as the cold stone stung his bleeding hands, and winching when two bloody handprints were left upon the floor.

Only half the council was there. The representatives from the Vongola and their allies were missing. Those who were their glared down at Dino, with self satisfied expressions. "What do you want?"

"Where have you taken my wife and unborn child!?" Dino demanded.

A few scoffs. "That foreigner is not your wife, and that child is not yours because you too lack marriage. Besides, how do you know that he didn't simply leave? What evidence have you against us?"

Dino bristled. "Where are the representatives from my allied families?"

"Food poisoning. Some of us ate some bad shellfish. They were sent home."

"Bullshit! The Vongola representative is allergic to shellfish! What you've done is treason!" he exclaimed, pointing at the head of council. "You've attacked an unborn child! And kidnapped the cloud guardian of the Vongola without consent from the don of the Family!"

"Boss no!"

"By decree of article 6, section fifty, paragraph 4 of the written laws of organized crime, the book of Mafioso, which states that should the Elder Council take a course of action that is not accepted by seventy-five percent of the council, and said action is on a person that fits into more than one Family, those Families have the right to wage war on the council!"

The council head snarled while other members gapped. "You wouldn't dare! The council keeps order in our world."

"You've overstepped your boundaries!" Dino yelled. "You've kidnapped the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family, who is carrying _my_ child! Half the council is gone! Most likely by your hand!"

"No one will accept starting a war with _us_ for a single man and the child he carries!"

"You're wrong."

Dino whipped around to find himself staring at a large congregation of people. Aria, Tsuna, Xanxus, Longchamp, Lambo, Bianchi, and Skull stood there along with one other man, and two women, all of whom made up Dino's Italian allies.

Aria stepped forward, Reborn and Gamma behind her. "I am Aria, of the Giglio Nero Family and representation of Arcobaleno Family in my mother's stead. By marriage, our member Reborn and Tsunayoshi, Don of Vongola Family, connect the Arcobaleno Family and Vongola, and through me, the Giglio Nero Family. Kyoya Hibari is as much our Family as Gamma, my second-in-command. To do anything towards him is an attack on us."

"I am the Tenth Don of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi, direct descendant of Giotto. Hibari is my cloud guardian. Dino is my "big brother"." He didn't need to say anymore, just glare.

Xanxus rolled his eyes and didn't speak.

Longchamp, for once being serious, added, "The Vongola's are our allies after nine generations of strife. To attack them is to attack us."

Lambo and Bianchi stepped forward. "We represent the Bovino and Gokudera Families in place of our leaders. We are allies of the Vongola Family. To attack them is to attack us."

"I am a member of the Arcobaleno Family, and of Calcassa Family. By marriage connection, we are allied to the Vongola Family, of whom Hibari Kyoya is a member. To attack them is to attack us."

The same line was repeated by the other man and two women. When they were done, Dino turned to face the council, all of whom looked like they had just eaten something rotten. "This is just my Italian allies. Shall I call the rest?"

"You won't get away with this," snarled one of the women.

A gun went off, scaring startling almost everyone. Xanxus glared from his place to the left of Tsuna, smoking gun raised. "Listen here you fucking pieces of trash, I've been stuck listening to these brats bitching about this for too long. Now, if you demand more proof that we're serious about going to war with you fuckers, then I'll personally kill five of you. You get the chose the five."

No one said anything. Xanxus snarled. "Chose five to die or accept the fucking declaration!"

"We don't know where they took them," the headman said at long last. "The men are an independent group, that isn't part of the mafia, but deals with them on a regular basis."

"So they aren't dead?" Dino asked, hope in his eyes.

"I. Don't. Know. We told them not to kill them until…" He stopped as the man next to him shushed him.

"Until what!?" demanded Tsuna.

The council would say no more.

Snarling, Tsuna turned to Gokudera, "Call the Vendicare, tell them they've got a lot of new prisoners."

.

.

.

The cell was warm despite the thick cement walls, and ceiling. The floor was covered with a rug. His kidnappers had outfitting the cell with everything, from a bathroom in the corner of the 18x18 cell with a shower/bath combo, a toilet, and a sink, to a TV, bed, and a night stand. There was even a bookcase in the corner and a bay window that let in light from the outside world. The glass was unbreakable, though Hibari wasn't sure it was real. The light sure as hell changed, but the scene was always the same. All the comforts of home except for a tea pot, and communication with the outside world.

Hibari hated it all. The bed was too soft, the carpet had eye smarting shades of red in it, the room was too hot, and there were bad romance novels on the shelf. None even worthy of the word "romance." Bad story lines didn't make up for even worse sex scenes. And they sucked at making Japanese green tea.

"You need to drink," insisted the woman in a white lab coat. "If you don't we'll force it into you."

Hibari gave her a simple, raised eyebrow glare, "You won't do anything. You need the baby and me for experiments."

The woman scowled. "Drink damn it."

"You make it bad."

"Drink it!"

"What does it have in it?"

"Tea leaves!"

"Lies. Go away. I won't drink it." The woman stormed away, screaming at her fellow scientists. Hibari had originally imagined they'd hold him until the baby was born, and then probably either kill the child or ship it to a foreign orphangage. He was wrong. Instead they had kept him, telling him he was the perfect subject for an experiment.

As far as he had seen, the organization that had kidnapped him consisted mostly of males with the few female, most of whom were weak, simpering females. The rare female scientist that dealt with him were odd creatures that hardly looked like females. They were tall, flat, and one looked like a twisted cross between a muscular man and a stick of a female. Disgusting, and Hibari had no trouble telling her so.

They were trying to creature real male pregnancies, Hibari figured after two weeks in captivity. The females they kept were weak. The young female scientists were failed experiments, though they weren't the worst ones he imagined. A child born from a male pregnancy, getting DNA from two males, strength, power, smarts, all those things could combine into the perfect warrior.

The baby kicked and Hibari could practically hear him crying out in hunger and thirst. Hibari hadn't eaten or drank much since they got here after he discovered they put stuff in his food. It was dangerous, risking both of them dying, but he wasn't about to let those bastards experiment on his unborn child. It was a severe lack of disciple and order.

"He'll be here soon," he told the baby, rubbing his tummy. He hoped… It had already been two weeks. If the council had told Dino he had been killed, they'd be busy waging war on the council. It wasn't as exciting or amusing as he'd expected. The original thought had been the kidnappers were subordinates of the council. He would drive them generally crazy while watching as they wanted to kill him but couldn't. But they weren't even part of the mafia. They had no whims about killing him if he got too troublesome. The only thing keeping him alive right now was how perfect he was for their experiment.

Hurry up you herbivore, he thought, glaring out the window at the fake scene. I want to go home.

* * *

Yami: So before you ask why the council gave up so quickly, let me explain. Within the mafia, the council is the top authority of law. Kind of like the supreme court in america or parliment in england. Cases go before them and they decide the verdict. But they are judges from EVERY mafioso/mafia/yakuza/mobster/WTF ever you want to call them. All Families with over a hundred members which is the smallest family has a council member, so there are over a hundred members. As the largest, most powerful mafia Family, the Vongola has a lot of allies, and by extrension, Dino's Family does to. The friend of my friend is my friend is the thinking.

To go to war with Dino's Family is to go to war with ALL of his allies, including the Vongola's allies...which are a lot. The council would have the remaining Families that aren't allies to back them up. But we're split almsot down the middle here. For you Americans, think American Civil War. For those of you who luckily don't live in this country, the American Civil War pitted the free (in terms of slave) North, against the enslaved South (this is a very general discription of the war, there was a lot more to it than slavery). The most deaths of American soldiers was recorded for that war because it was Americans vs. Americans. That would be the case with this war. The head council member understood this, and smartly decided not to fuck himself and everyone else over and gave in.

So...yeah...XD sorry for those of you who wanted a bloodbath...but they get worse, don't worry -evil laughter-

And yes, before you ask, Dino is searchign very hard for his lover, but no one knows where the base of this organization is. So R&R and hope everyone is having a fun time back at school HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -still on vacation until the 24th-


	15. My Little Hero

Yami: SORRRY! OMG I'm so sorry that this one took so long to get out! But we've been out of the house everyday and been busy. I had to write this up quick, send to my beloved beta, Don't-Stop-Believing. Less than three you DSB-chan.

So here's the next chapter, and don't worry, the next chapter is written, just needs to be beta-ed...I need to send that don't I o.o

don't own, don't sue.

EDIT: Fuck! This is what I get for updating so late at night. The song lyrics are Two Worlds, One Family in Japanese, from Tarzan, written by Phil Colins

The second song lyrics are obviously Namimori school song.

* * *

**My Little Hero**

"We've got to hurry," Marcy said, as she paced the room. Dino and his many allies were in the conference room, arguing strategies on finding the lost cloud guardian, "Hibari is now halfway through the pregnancy. While still far enough along that the stress won't cause a miscarriage, if we don't get them back soon, the stress may cause premature labor!" She stopped to stare at the men, who were ignoring her and arguing over several different planes and locations, "Excuse me!"

Nothing. Dino was pounding his fist on the table and pointing a threatening figure at Tsuna. Reborn was snarling at Dino. Romario was arguing with Aria while Skull threw in his comments and everyone else threw insults back and forth. The doctor looked around desperately as the door opened and the other guardians filed in. "Do something!" she begged, "they aren't listening!"

"Calm down," Chrome said, patting the woman on the shoulder while Mukuro slammed the trident against the floor. Immediately the room dropped thirty degrees. Everyone yelped and looked around, startled.

"Shut up," growled Mukuro, lifting the trident. The air slowly began to cool, "arguing isn't going to help, listen to the woman here!" He jerked his head at Marcy. All eyes turned to her.

Now that she was the center of attention, the doctor sighed and said in a distressingly calm voice, "Hibari is halfway along. If we don't get him soon, the stress may cause a preterm labor," she held up her hand when several people started to speak up, "I've been calling all my contacts, in an out of the mafia and in both sides of the medical field. There is a group that has been advertising chemical and bio weapons to both black ops and terrorists from multiple countries. According to one of my contacts, their most recent item is a share in the "PWP" Perfect Warrior Program, a genetically perfect warrior."

Reborn stiffened. Dino noticed this and turned to look at his old tutor. "What do you know about that!?"

"It's an old theory," the hitman whispered, "some scientists, Verde included at first, tried to create a child born from combining male DNA with other male DNA, both of whom had desirable mental and physical traits. The project failed because the fetus never survived long. It was decided that it could only work if they managed to produce the child within a womb, but implants failed."

"They'll use Hibari for a subject," gasped Tsuna, "once they find out how he got pregnant, they'll repeat the process again and again! We'll never get him back!"

"Where are they!?" demanded Dino.

Marcy shook her head, "I only know the facility is on the coast of Sicily."

"It's a fucking island! With other fucking little islands all around it!"

"It'll take at least three months to comb every inch of every coast of every island," murmured Aria, "and that's not including how far up the coast we may have to search."

"He can give birth by then," Marcy announced, "the baby will have a good chance to survive if they have the proper medical facilities."

"But not if they experiment with both of them," Skull added, "We need to start the search _now_ or they both won't survive long."

"Or they'll wish they hadn't…"

.

.

.

His moves were sluggish. The IV drip forced into his arm was to blame. He had fainted, only for an hour at most and woken with this torture device jammed into the crock of his elbow, right into the main artery of his arm. If he pulled it out, chances were he'd bleed to death before they got into the cell in time to save him. Along with the drugs that numbed his sensory neurons, the IV drip contain nutrients, the perfect amount so he wouldn't require food or water for the remainder of his what looked like a long stay in this prison. They had stopped drugging his tea, which he now drank almost desperately to give himself some sense of familiarity. The only solace he had was that the drugs wouldn't affect the child in any way. They didn't want to risk it.

"Ai suru mono no tame ni…two worlds, one family. Kokoro awasete ikite yukou…" he sang softly, rubbing his growing belly. The baby kicked out, almost sleepy, "shinpi no sekai…ai ni afurete. Kurashi wa shinpuru. Mishiranu kono sekai de…two worlds, one family. Ashita wo shinjite kazoku mamorou…"

He could feel himself falling asleep as he sang, the almost haunting melody echoing through the cell. The baby was settling in for a long nap. The drugs didn't do much, except make them both really sleepy.

"Fuck…" Hibari mumbled, when he had finished the song. The bright light was blaring in his eyes. Despite this, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay up and find some way to escape! He had to escape. If Dino didn't come soon he'd…do…something…

He wanted to go home. Not Dino's home. _His_ home. In Japan. Back where he had lived all his life. He'd been to Italy only a few times, and none had turned out to be good trips. Japan was his safe haven. The only place he'd ever want to live. Even after the baby was born, he was taking himself and the baby back to Japan. Dino could come visit them every other week, or every two weeks!

The door opened. Hibari looked up groggily, eyes drooping. Several people hurried in, two picking him up. "Quickly," hissed one man, "we need to go now, before they find the base."

Find…who was they? Dino? Hibari struggled to stay awake, but it was a battle fought in vain. He was out before they were halfway down the hall.

.

.

.

"This is group six, leader Longchamp," the Tomaso Don called, "send some scientists over…we found the base."

There was a lot of yelling over the comm.. link before Verde's voice sounded over the yells. "Why are you calling us in?"

Longchamp sighed as he looked at the deserted base. Everything was in shambles, but there wasn't so much as a layer of dust on anything, meaning they had missed the kidnapper by only a day at most, perhaps only hours. "It's deserted…we need you to go through the computers, perhaps it'll show us where they went."

Groans, and a cry from Dino.

"We only missed them by hours, I'm sure," the Tomaso ottavo exclaimed, "We've narrowed it down to this area. They couldn't have gotten far."

.

.

.

Waking was a slow and tiring process in itself, nearly snapping Hibari of all his energy right there. They must have upped the dose of drugs. He lay there for what may have only been hours but felt like an eternity before a kick from the baby told him to get up and start walking. Baby hated sitting around doing nothing. While the drugs affected his motor neurons so he couldn't call upon his monstrous strength or amazing moves, it wasn't so strong that he couldn't get up and walk around.

The new cell was far from comfortable. It was cold, and dark, either made to look like or was a dungeon cell, with the brick and rock walls, floor, and ceiling with one wall being nothing but iron bars. There was a hole in the corner where he supposed the toilet should be. The sound of rushing water told him there was a river or some source of water under the hole. At least they had the decency to leave toilet paper and a bowl of water to wash his hands. There was a bed against one wall, flat on the floor. It looked more like it was made of hay or straw with blankets over it. At least it was piled high enough that he wouldn't have trouble getting in and out of bed, though that was of little reassurance.

Built high in the wall opposite the bars was a small window, too small to crawl through, but large enough to let in wonderful light. They weren't completely underground then. He walked –though to him it felt like he waddled –over to the window. Reaching up, he managed to get his arm up to the elbow out the window. He felt grass, growing green and wonderfully cool. A bug crawled over one of his fingers before flying away. The sun warmed his hand in contract to the cooling grass. He smiled.

"Midori tanabiku…"

His eyes snapped open. Glaring, Hibari struggled to see more out of the window. For a second, he thought he had heard Hibird in the distance. "…Namimori no," he sang.

Silence, then, "dainaku shounaku name ga ii…" The little yellow puff ball flew into sight.

"Hibird!"

Hibird drifted down from the sky to land on his outstretched hand. He pulled his hand in and cradled his bird friend. "Hibariii," the little bird chirped before jumping onto his master's shoulder and rubbing his fluffy little head against Hibari's cheek.

"I thought you'd be the one to find me," Hibari mumbled, gently petting his friend, "you always seem to know where I am," Hibird puffed himself up imperiously, "my little knight huh?"

A chirp.

"Go, find and tell them where I am," he told Hibird, pulling a few strands of his hair and handing it to the little bird, "hurry, or I'll bite them to death." He stuck his hand out the window again and released his feathered friend.

Hibari stayed there for several minutes longer, enjoying the feel of the grass, the warmth of the sun, and the gentle breeze.

* * *

Yami: There you go, another, longer chapter...a little longer o.o LOVE MEH!

R&R


	16. I Hate You!

Yami: What the fuck D: I'm getting yelled at and making people cry!?

Dark: I think that, in a reverse physcology way, means your story is good.

Yami: o_o hopefully.

Dark: Stop worrying and update.

Yami: Fine XP

Dark: Don't own, don't sue. Seriously man...woman...women...ladies! -grins-

Yami: -swings wand of sanity-

On a side note: doctor gave me a clean bill of health :) now I only have to deal with the FUCKING BURNING PAIN in my leg caused by the numerous stitches I have -_- jesus christ!

Squalo: haha!

Yami: -cries-

Once again, thanks to my beta, DSB-chan -hugs-

* * *

**I Hate You**

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Turn.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Turn.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Turn.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Stop. Sit on bed.

Stand up.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

Turn.

An animalistic snarl escaped Hibari's throat as he stopped in his pacing. He was officially going crazy. It had been three days since Hibird appeared and left. Nothing! Not a whisper of an escape plan. No explosions. No destruction. Two things that _always_ happened in a Vongola rescue plan. But no! It had been three completely silent days! The only thing that _had_ happened was the IV was taken out, and food and water –or tea –was pushed into his cell while he slept. He ate and drank. It was pointless to fight it.

And he was _really_ hungry.

The baby approved of the food. Speaking of the baby, Hibari had officially decided it was a boy. He could sense it. Like those fucking maternal instincts women always boasted about. There was no evidence, he just…knew. And so, after getting tired of not having a name, he decided on Kazumichi, with the kanji spelling it out to be harmonious one. He liked it. A strong name, yet one that fit in with that fool's romantic ideals. Of course, he supposed they'd have to have an Italian name for the child. Zia sounded good. Either that or Vittore. Splendor and light, or victor. Yes, good names.

Letting out another growl of frustration, Hibari sat in a path of sunlight and glared up at the window. He could just barely see some of the sky through the branches of a tree. A bird flew by, insects drifting by at their leisure. He hated them. Free to move. Free to fly. He was the cloud! He couldn't be held down or caught. The bird went its own way, by its own will! To be stuck in a cell, unable to do anything was…just…stupid…pathetic!

He bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as tears slid down his cheeks. Stuck! He was stuck and couldn't get out. Furious, Hibari threw himself at the window, reaching both arms out as far as he could, grabbing fistfuls of grass. He couldn't climb, not with this enlarged stomach hindering him. Even then, the window was too small for him to fit through for the same reason!

"I want out," he hissed, then yelled it, "I want out! Let me out! Someone let me out this instant or I'll bite you all to death!" The animals and bugs scurried away from the small window. With a sob, he leaned his forehead against the cold stone mumbling under his breath, "let me out," over and over again.

Something warm grabbed his wrist. With a yelp, he tried to pull away only to stop when he spotted a horribly familiar face grinning at him. "You…"

Dino smiled, and reached down, gently cupping Hibari's wet cheek. "Shhh, Kyoya, you'll be out soon, I promise."

"I want out now!" he said in a harsh whisper, "get me out now or I'll bite you to death!"

When Dino shook his head and started to move back, something inside Hibari broke. He was cold, pregnant, and scared. Yes! He was fucking scared! He wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his own bed! He wanted to be with those foolish herbivores who claimed to be his Family. He didn't want to be here alone anymore. Grabbing onto Dino's hand, he clutched it tight, refusing to let go. "Don't leave!" he demanded, though it came out sounding more like a request, "Don't leave or I'll bite you to death over nine thousand times!"

"I'm sorry," Dino whispered, "but we can't let them know we're aware of where you are. We have an attack staged for later today. I promise you I'll come and get you." He moved to leave, Hibari held out tighter.

"D-don't!" His nails were digging into Dino's hand. He didn't want Dino to leave. He didn't want to be alone again. He just wanted to go home, "Get me out now. I refuse to be cooped up here any longer!"

"Kyoya please," Dino begged, putting his free hand over Hibari's, "we'll be back soon, but if I don't leave soon they'll see me. I'll be back."

"Get me out now! I want to go home!" He was _not _going to be left here alone again, "Get _us_ out now!" It was a low blow; using the baby against Dino, but if it got him out sooner…

A look of obvious pain came over the blonde's face. With a great effort, he pulled his hand free, and stood up, "I'll be back, I promise." He vanished from Hibari's sight, leaving the cloud guardian staring after him.

"I hate you!" he screamed after his lover. "_I hate you!"_ His legs gave out. With a strangled sob, Hibari let himself collapse. He was cold, tired, hungry, alone, very pregnant, very hormonal, and the one person he thought he could trust had just _left_ him in this godforsaken cell! It wasn't fair! "I hate you Dino!" he screamed, loud enough for it to each through the dungeon and out to the outside world.

Stupid, no good, fucking bastard! Leaving him here! He could have gotten him out! There had to have been a way. There had to have been…he'd been abandoned! Simple as that. The fucker had just abandoned him and their child!

With these dark thoughts swirling around in his head, Hibari fell into an uneasy sleep.

.

.

.

He could hear Hibari calling after him. Dino had known he'd be furious with him for leaving him again, but they were there! They had finally arrived to save him, you'd think he would be happier. He met his squad behind a clump of bushes. Most were giving him sympathetic looks. They'd heard what Hibari had yelled to him as he left his lover and child alone in that cell. "He'll be fine when we get him out," the blonde mumbled, glancing at where the little window was hidden from view, "Let's go in and get it done quickly. Are the rest in place?"

Hibird had arrived two days ago, with strands of Hibari's hair and quickly showed them where the cloud guardian was being held. Once they knew the where, all that was left was the how. The how took two days to plan. It would be a multiple string attack. Reborn, Tsuna, Skull, Xanxus, Longchamp, Dino, and two other units were stationed around the perimeter of the old castle. Each unit would be split into two, the first half would attack simultaneously with the others, and then the second half would follow, covering the rear.

"Yes sir."

"Good, tell everyone we go on three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They didn't expect it, the simultaneous attacks from all sides. Before the group even knew what was happening, invaders had over run them, were in the castle, and moving throughout the place, killing anyone in their way. Dino slipped away, dodging bullets and running in the direction of where he knew the dungeons were. They faced the west, which mean he had to go towards the west half of the castle. The stairway to the dungeon was always a big heavy door with a lock or barrier of some kind. Sure enough, he found it, a big thick wooden door with a bar placed horizontally before it.

The bar was easy to lift. In comparison, the door was hard to pull open. By the time he managed, the second part of the attack had started, and the castle was filled with the scream, yells, gun shots, and explosion that symbolized a fight. He descended the stairs quickly. His role was to get Hibari and get out to where the backup group of healers and bodyguards were waiting. They would get Hibari out of there while the units covered their escape.

The dungeon was filled with empty cells, all except the last one. Hibari was inside it, lying in a crumbled heap upon the floor. Dino's heart ached, and he quickly went about picking the ancient lock on the door. By the time the damned thing clicked open, Hibari was waking up. "Kyoya!" Dino exclaimed, rushing over. He bent down to pick his lover up only to get a fist to the face.

Hibari snarled at him, "I don't need _your_ help." With a little difficulty, he stood up, and stalked out of the cell. Dino followed quickly. They needed to hurry and get out of there, before anything bad happened.

* * *

Yami: Okay, please don't cry people! Or yell at me o_o please?

We're going back to school on Sunday, so don't ask for any updates for at least a week. You do and I'll wait an extra week just to punish you -glare-

On another side note, next chapter is full of fluff and humor. :D

R&R


	17. Victory

I said I wouldn't update for awhile, but I'm fucking pissed right now. The enitre week has been bad, my stitches are bleeding, I can't find the book I really need/want, and the school is fucking with our finances! So updating always makes me happy, because it makes yall happy, and then you review, which makes me double happy ;)

Get ready for fluff.

Finally -cough cough-

As usual, don't own, don't sue, and much loves to meh beta, Don't-Stop-Believing -hugs-

* * *

**Victory**

The castle was pandemonium. Knives, bullets, swords, and fists were flying everywhere. Reborn scowled as a badly tossed knife clipped his cheek. Whipping around, he fired twice, hitting the idiot who had thrown the damn thing, and the one who was sneaking up on Tsuna. The Vongola decimo nodded his thanks before returning to the fray. Screams filled the air, overshadowing the grunts of pain and effort. There were more enemies than they had thought, and not just scientists. There were the assassins that made up the majority of the group, cooks, maids, everything that made up a Family made up this group. And all had been trained to _kill_.

'"We need back-up!" Skull announced as he ducked just in time to avoid having his head taken off by a man wielding a double edged axe, "Fast!"'

Dropping to the floor, Fon kicked a man's legs out from under him. As he fell, the martial artist delivered two quick chops, one to the face to disorientate, and the other to the throat. Cartilage cracked, and the trachea caved in. The man fell to the floor, struggling to breathe. '"There aren't many more people we can call on." Fon commented, giving a second man the same treatment, "We brought our best fighters…" he flipped back out of the way of a deadly sword. Landing atop an enemy, he kicked out, sending the man crashing into a wall before kicking his attacker in the throat; more crunching of cartilage, "We just have to fight our way through."'

It didn't help since our heroes were outnumbered 1 to 5. The close quarters, and home field advantage were taken advantage of by the assassin group. A good number of the Vongola and allied fighters were mid- to long range fighters, and the narrow hallways, and tight quarters did nothing but hinder them.

"Shit!" Gokudera yelled when a scythe came down and dug into his shoulder. With a roar, Yamamoto dived forward, running the scythe wielder through. Groaning, the bomber clutched at his shoulder, sleeve and shirt already stained red. "Fuck it! I can't move my arm!"

"Calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto murmured, tearing his shirt and quickly bandaging the wound. "We need a sun guardian over here now!" His plea was lost amongst the roar of the battle.

Squalo looked up from his latest kill and spotted the person they were all fighting for. Dino was trying to lead Hibari away from the mass of flailing limbs and weapons, but the cloud guardian wanted to fight. There was a murderous glint in his cobalt eyes that promised death to all in his way. '"Voooi!!! Get the fuck out of here!" the swordsman yelled as he fought his way through, and upon reaching them, grabbed Hibari's upper arm, "Listen you fucking brat, you go in there, you won't come out, you or the kid."'

The look on Hibari's face told Squalo he didn't give a fuck. "They won't attack, they want the child and me alive."

"You're running into chaos," he growled, "everyone is killing everyone. You think they'll look to see who they kill? Fuck no. They look to see if the face is friend or foe and then attack. You won't last a second." He started dragging Hibari away from the fight, Dino following. When Hibari struggled to get free, the shark snarled and tossed Hibari over his shoulder.

'"Put me down!" exclaimed Hibari, winching at the pressure on his stomach, "Put me down you herbivore or I'll bite you to death!"'

'"We're getting out of here, and if you struggle, I'll knock you out," Squalo threatened. They got ten feet before an assassin slid into view in front of them, effectively blocking their exit, "Fuck…"'

The assassin's head exploded as something was shoved through it and pulled out quickly. All three stood there, momentarily shocked. Gamma wiped his pool stick off with a dirty cloth, grimaced, and glanced at the trio. "Well come on. Boss said to get you out safely." He gestured for them to follow him. They did so, Hibari unwillingly. He was swearing under his breath, gasping every time Squalo jolted him, and thinking of painful revenges to use again Dino for leaving him.

They emerged outside into the beautiful clean air. Almost at once, hands were grabbing at Hibari, pulling him off Squalo's shoulder and poking him, prodding his stomach, and all talking at once. He swatted at the hands, absolutely furious. He had been kidnapped, starved, drugged, abandoned, manhandled, and now this!? "Get the fuck off me!" he yelled, throwing a punch at the nearest person. There was a crunch of bone and cartilage as his fist connected with their face.

'"Kyoya!" Dino appeared again, grabbing hold of his wrists, and trying to keep him still, "Kyoya please stop! They're just checking on you and the baby."'

'"I don't need a check-up!" Hibari snarled, glaring for all his worth at the blonde currently holding him, "I need some tea, I need a plane, and I need to go back to Japan! Where I never should have been taken from, now Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me!"' There was a short tussle that finally ended with Dino wrapped around his lover and said lover screaming profanities and death threats for all to hear.

The doctors moved in, Marcy leading the way. She started talking to Hibari, working to get him calmed down while the rest checked his vitals and looked for anything odd or possibly fatal. "Hibari please we need to do this to make sure you and the baby are well. If something is wrong we need to know now before we move you anywhere."

"Then why didn't you come down to the fucking cell?!" Hibari demanded.

"Us? In there? Never," replied another doctor as he listened to Hibari's heart, "Good here."

"Same."

"Pulse is steady."

"Temperature is normal."

"Baby's strong and kicking."

"Then let's get him out of here." Before Hibari could get away, two doctors had grabbed him, and were bodily carrying him away from the castle that had been his prison. Dino followed close behind, Squalo and Gamma flanking them, watching for trouble. They got to the car with no trouble. After getting Hibari in, they took off.

.

.

.

"We've got Hibari," Tsuna called out to those around him. "We've got Hibari, everyone fall back!" He began running for the nearest exit. They needed to get out quickly. While they were fighting, and Dino was getting Hibari, Verde had been planting bombs throughout castle. If they didn't want to get caught in the blast, they needed to make themselves scares.

The chaos went up several notches as the allies attempted to escape. Many stopped to grab injured or dead comrades. The assassins were confused, startled by the sudden turn of events. Had they won? Why was the enemy retreating?

Something isn't right, thought one of the scientists as he looked at the fleeing enemies. This wasn't the running of men scared for their lives. This was the run of men who knew what was about to happen. And it wasn't good. Grabbing a fallen dagger, he whipped around and hurled it at the brunette leading the escape. If he could at least stop one of them then maybe…

"Tsuna!" There was an explosion of a gun, a thud as a body fell limp, and then a scream followed by another thud.

Tsuna skidded to a halt, turning on the spot. Reborn lay on the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around him. "Reborn!" Arms grabbed him. Voices yelled at him. He struggled, the only thing on his mind was getting to Reborn.

"Fuck it brat," growled a familiar voice before he was lifted off his feet, and tossed like a sack of potatoes over a leather clad shoulder.

"Put me down Xanxus!" Tsuna cried, punching the man's broad back. "Let me go! I need…Reborn's hurt!"

Xanxus ignored him, more interested in escaping before the fucking castle blew up. With years of practice tuning out Squalo's screams, the Varia leader ignored the screams and cries of the young man he carried.

The castle exploded right as they made it past the gates. Tsuna screamed as Xanxus threw them both behind a wall to escape any shrapnel. He held the kid tight when he tried to run back to the ruins. "Don't bother fucking brat," he snapped, pinning Tsuna to the ground, "if someone didn't pick him up in time, then he's dead and there isn't any fucking point going back now."

'"Let me go!" Tsuna ordered, struggling, "Let me go Xanxus! Now! Reborn he…I…n…no!"'

Xanxus sat back on his hunches with a soft groan as the Vongola Decimo began sobbing. Taking a risk, he peeked around the safety of the wall. The castle was in ruins, fire slowly growing around the rubble. Body parts littered the ground, several of their own men among the remains. He smirked, and rapped Tsuna on the head. "Fucking brat, look." Sniffling, Tsuna looked at what had caught Xanxus's attention. He let out another cry, this time of relief.

Colonnello and Skull lie there, still inside the gate but behind the safety of a rose bush. Between them was Reborn, pale, but breathing.

"Let's go," Aria ordered, helping a limping Lal, "gather our dead if you can."

The group of warriors left, bleeding, broken, and injured, but victorious.

.

.

.

"I said I wanted to go back to Japan!" Hibari complained. The nurses and doctors running around the infirmary at the Vongola's main base ignored him, busy with other patients that needed help. Hopefully, the cloud guardian would be moved to his own private room made for the Vongola Cloud guardians of other generations soon. Then he would be someone else's problem.

The casualties from the raid were thirty dead, all from various Families, and more than fifty injured. Considering how bad it could have been, no one could complain, though those in the infirmary did so anyways. Among the injured were Reborn, Levi, Romario, Lal, Nosaru, Gokudera, and Verde, who hadn't been in the fight, but got caught in the explosion after attempting to keep several of the assassins from escaping. He still hadn't woken up.

"You're staying here until our baby is born," Dino told his love, not looking up from his book. He was used to Hibari's complaints, "and then, we'll wait a little bit. When he sleeps through the night, you two can go to Japan and I'll visit every other week."

Hibari huffed, and of all things, pouted.

Dino smiled.

"It's so sweet I'm getting a cavity," came the sarcastic remark from three beds down. Reborn lay there, chest bound tightly in white bandages. The dagger had gone into his chest, nicking a few pulmonary veins, but lucky his sun flames held the bleeding back just enough that they could get him help before he bled out. Now he was reduced to bed rest for two weeks and another two weeks of no strenuous activities. Which included sex. Which meant that Reborn was most unhappy.

"I don't know, I think it's cute," commented Colonnello from his seat by Lal's bed.

"More like disturbing," Gokudera muttered. His shoulder was severely injured. They had managed to get the muscles stitched back together, but it would take several months and some physical therapy before his arm was fully functional again.

Lal rolled her eyes. Her breathing was shallow, and strained due to the broken ribs on her right side. She was due for a month of bed rest, which she did not want!

'"How about you all shut up," Dino ordered, "I see someone at every one of your bedsides."'

Tsuna and Yamamoto waved cheerily.

"They're not pregnant," Colonnello pointed out.

"Not yet," Lal whispered. Both rain arcobalenos broke out in laughter. Lal ended up stopping when the pain became too much but at least she was smiling now.

Dino ignored them, and returned to his book. Hibari grumbled and turned onto his side, wondering why this bed had to be so uncomfortable. He stopped fidgeting when Dino reached out and ran his free hand along the skylark's aching back. "Your bed will be more comfortable, just wait," he promised.

Hibari huffed, but didn't say anything else for the rest of the day. They ended up moving to Hibari's room after the nurses brought dinner. Hibari ate his grudgingly. It tasted bad. He didn't want rice, which is what they brought, along with smelly fish, and slimy tofu. At least Dino had been right. The bed in the Cloud guardian room was _very _comfortable. And having a warm body holding him wasn't too bad either.

"Night Kyoya," whispered Dino, kissing his lover's forehead.

"Shut up, I'm sleepy."

"Hey Kyoya…when do you want the wedding to be?"

"After you let me sleep."

"How about in a month, when most everyone is healed?"

"How about you shut up?"

"Well we need to do it soon; the baby is going to be born in April."

"I'm tired, shut up."

"…how about Christmas? A Christmas wedding?"

"No."

"Then sometime soon, before fall ends. That's a popular time for Japanese weddings, right?"

"…"

'"Okay, I'll set it up then." Dino fell silent at long last, happily going over wedding ideas in his head. He was almost asleep when he heard Hibari whispering something. Smiling, he tightened his grip on his soul mate, "Love you too."'

* * *

Yami: ta-da muwahahahaha FEAR THE FLUFF! Next chapter is being a bitch to write, but be prepared for fluffy and sweetness, and cavities.

R&R because that'll make me REALLY happy after a week full of nothing but fucking shit...and a little Left For Dead 2, which was actually really good, but still, doesn't make the rest better and...I'll stop complaining now =_=


	18. You Keep Crying, Crying

Yami:...well...I sense murderous auras all around, don't you two?

Kenshin: This one does.

Dark: I sense it all right. Worse than the fangirl glomping aura at anime conventions -shivers-

Yami: Well...I won't try to explain myself really...first I had severe writter's block...which I know yall can understand. Then when I finally got an idea -thank Love-chan, Boo-chan, and Shara-chan for that- it took me awhile to get it written up. Finally I sent it to my beta, D-chan...who has yet to response o.o either the e-mail has failed to go thorugh -again- or she hasn't had time to beta it which is likely since I myself am finding it hard to get time to sit down and write. So you all have my deepest apologise for this taking...a month I think. Next week is spring break, so hopefully I'll get another chapter or two written up during that.

Yami: All that aside, we are reaching the end. Perhaps...three more chapters at most? Then we'll move on to the next story :) I have evil things planned.

Dark: Don't own, so don't sue my lovely ladies.

Kenshin: And enjoy the long chapter :)

Yami: On a side note I GOT MY FIRST PAYCHECK TODAY! :D -happiness-

* * *

**You Keep Crying, Cryiny...**

Hibari stood outside of the nursery, careful to stay out of sight as he watched the scene inside. Dino stood next to the crib, rocking a wailing Kazu to sleep. Despite the horrible noise that came from the infant, there was a smile on his face, and he spoke warmly and softly. Patience, one of Dino's greatest virtues, shown on his face as he tended to his newborn son. As Hibari watched, the two week old half bred slowly quieted until he was making weird babbling noises, tiny hand reaching for his father's face. The new father smiled. Hibari left, face contorted in fury though his eyes lacked anger. He was sad.

Kazumichi had been born just over two weeks ago by cesarean section, born on a beautiful sunny day with a few fluffy clouds in the sky as the cherry blossoms reached full bloom in Japan. The Families had celebrated. Mukuro had come out of his room, where he had been hiding since Hibari came to Italy. (In truth Tsuna locked him in, but who cares about specifics.) From his first breath the boy had been loud. Hibari had winched at the volume. Dino didn't appear affected. Once he had cut the umbilical cord, Dino left to tell everyone the good news. After he had gone, a nurse took Kazu. She washed him, weighed and measured him, got his foot and hand print, and finally wrapped him in a blue blanket. The volume of his cries had increased steadily until the nurse handed the bundle of noise to his mother. He at once began to nurse.

Hibari had lay on the bed, propped up by pillows, shifting nervously and trying not to dislodge his new baby. He didn't want to listen to the cries anymore. Dino had returned by the time Kazu finished his first feeding. When the baby began to cry again, he calmed Hibari, who panicked. "He just needs to be burped." Getting a cloth diaper, he placed it on his wife's shoulder and instructed the cloud guardian on what to do. After a moment, Kazu let out a tiny burp…and at once began to cry again.

"Maybe he's uncomfortable," mused Dino. Hibari handed over the newborn. The moment he was placed in his father's arms, Kazu fell silent. Both stared at him. "Well…whatever was wrong…it's over. Here." He handed Kazu back. The babe was barely in his mother's arms when wails sounded from his throat. Hibari pulled back, looking as if he had been slapped.

That's where the trouble began. Since then, the only time Kazu didn't cry when he was in his mother's arms was when he was being nursed. The moment he was fed and burped, he began to cry. Of course, once Dino took him, he stopped crying. Marcy assured him some babies were just odd in that way. Kazu would warm up to his mother soon. She also confided to Dino she was worried. With his emotions and hormones so out of balance, it would be much easier for the man to fall into postnatal depression, which was never a good thing.

Hibari sat in the library, hiding within the confines of the massive collection of words. It hurt, though he'd never admit it, to know that the child he had went through hell for didn't want him. Isn't it usually to other way around? The parent didn't want to child? Babies are supposed to love their mothers from their firsts breaths, because it is the mother's voice they always hear, the mother's smell they know instinctively, and the sound of the mother's heart beat that lulls them to sleep when nothing else does. So why…why did Kazu hate him?

"Kyoya?"

He didn't respond to the calls, just pulled himself deeper into the shadows. Dino continued to call him for several minutes. When he didn't appear, the Don left. Outside the shadows lengthened as the sunset. Hibari didn't leave until the sun had completely set and Italy was blanketed in darkness. Ignoring the hunger pangs from his stomach –empty now for an entire day –he snuck into room wing, which housed those who lived within the house twenty-four seven. The nursery was next to his and Dino's room, and across the hall from Romario, who acted as Kazu's nanny when Dino was busy. Hey, the man had a gift with children.

Silently, Hibari slipped into the nursery, and approached the crib. Kazu was fast asleep, lying on his right side, thumb in his mouth. A blanket made especially for him by Marcy was tucked around his little form. As the new mother watched, he shifted, rolling onto his back. Hesitantly, Hibari reached in, and gently tapped the little hand. It closed instantly around his. He jumped, now panicking. If he pulled back he'd wake Kazu, who would cry. If he stayed here, Kazu would eventually wake up, and cry!

While the cloud guardian fought to make a decision, the little life in the crib was waking up. He felt a vast amount of emotion swirling around near him. With a soft whine he opened his eyes and stared up in the shocked face of his mother. They stared at each other, silent, unmoving. He released his mother's finger and took a deep breath.

"Please don't cry," Hibari begged, reaching into the crib and picking the baby up. "Please don't cry. Please don't cry."

He didn't cry. Kazu screamed. Within seconds, the nursery door had been flung open. Dino, Romario, and several other men stood in the doorway, weapons up. When they saw Hibari, they let their weapons fall. "Kyoya, what…" Dino didn't get to finish. All of a sudden he had a shocked and silent baby dropped into his arms, and Hibari was vanishing down the hall. Kazu and Dino stared at the retreating figure before Kazu began to scream once more.

.

.

.

Gokudera looked up, a little startled, when the front door opened and Hibari walked in, sweat soaked and looking…upset? Yes that was the perfect word for it. The cloud guardian was trembling, and if it weren't for the expressionless mask, Gokudera was sure he might have been crying. "What's up Hibari?" he asked, as though it was a normal thing for the disciplinary head to pop in unexpectedly.

"Where's Sawada?" demanded Hibari. His voice trembled ever so slightly. "I'm going back to Japan. I need one of the planes."

Gokudera stared. "So soon? Does Kazu already sleep through the n…"

"He's staying here!" Hibari exclaimed. Now his voice definitely shook. "He's staying here, with Dino. I'm going back to Japan. And I'm never coming back." Before Gokudera could say anything else, Hibari ran past him. The Vongola right hand man went to inform his boss of this new development.

"Dino already called," Tsuna said. "He said Hibari and Kazu don't get along. Kazu cries when Hibari holds him, and Hibari is at his wits end. He can hardly be in the same room anymore. We need to keep him here for awhile, Marcy thinks he's about to fall into advance stages of prenatal depression."

"Suicidal?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "It doesn't sound like Hibari but neither does running away from a problem. It's just a precaution."

"I'll tell the others."

Tsuna nodded his thanks. The moment the door shut, he sighed and rested his head on his hands. Things just couldn't get any worse unless Hibari went suicidal.

The door opened.

"If it isn't life threatening, if Mukuro hasn't done something stupid, if nii-san hadn't destroyed something, if the Varia aren't misbehaving, I don't want to hear it. Leave."

A snicker.

Tsuna looked up and a cold feeling seized him. Reborn and Mukuro stood in the doorway. "Oh hell no!" he yelped. "Hibari is suicidal right now! This is not the time!" The doors shut and locked. "Oh fuck my life…"

.

.

.

The night sky was truly beautiful, with lots of twinkling stars and a moon due to be full in a week. Hibari sat on the windowsill watching the little light twinkle in a black blanket that covered the land. His fellow guardians had convinced him to stay one more week. He knew they were worried but despite what that damn doctor thought, he was not depressed, and he was definitely not suicidal. Okay, so he was upset that his son, whom he carried for nine months and birthed, hated him but loved Dino. He was also certain that the moment he left Italy –which he hated with great passion –then he would never see Dino again unless he came to Italy because the bastard would be too busy caring for the ungrateful brat…

Okay, yes, he _was_ depressed. But not suicidal!

A scream sounded from somewhere within the manor. He ignored it. More screams, shouts, explosions, and gun shots followed. He continued to ignore it. His bedroom door flew open and Tsuna quickly ran in, slamming the door shut. He took a quick look around the room before diving under the bed. A moment later, Reborn looked in the room. "Tsuna come in here?"

Hibari glared.

Reborn left. As soon as the footsteps died away, Tsuna crawled out from under the bed. Hibari's eyes widened. When Tsuna saw the expression on the cloud guardian's face he held up a hand, "Please, don't say a thing, I already know." Sitting on the floor he…she sighed and looked down at herself. She was missing her pants, though her boxers remained, hanging low and snugly around her waist. Her shirt hung long and loose on her except for in the chest area, where it had tightened, the buttons straining. "After you're great success they decided that this was the perfect time to make an eleventh Vongola." She ruffled her hair, which had suddenly fallen decided to lose its spikiness, and hung low around her shoulders. She glanced at the new additions to her chest. "Good lord, how did you manage with these? They _hurt_."

"Bra," Hibari offered, suddenly feeling much better.

"I'll ask Chrome."

"Yours are bigger than hers," he commented airily. "You'll need to go out and get some." Oh yes. He was feeling so much better.

Tsuna sighed tugged off the jacket and started on the shirt. "No looking."

"Not something I haven't seen before."

Nodding, Tsuna tugged off the shirt and tied it around her breasts, which, Hibari almost laughed to see, had to be either a high B or low C cup. Bigger than his had been. "May I hide in here until they stop looking for me?"

"You have work. Being a coward makes you nothing better than a…"

"A herbivore," Tsuna finished and sighed. "What about you?" she inquired. "You ran away from your husband and new born son."

If looks could kill Tsuna would be dead five times over. When Hibari finally spoke, his voice was deadly quiet, "My son throws a _fit_ every time I hold him! He _screams_ when he sees me! All I'm good for is _feeding_ him! He doesn't _want_ me! And if he doesn't want me, then I have no need to be here. I'm going back to Japan in a week. I'll live how I did before that stupid horse forced his way into my life, and I'll be happy while Dino and Kazu live their happy little lives in this horrible country." Without another word, he got up and left.

.

.

.

The week proved a bad one for all involved. Tsuna wasn't reacting well to the sudden onslaught of female hormones and spent most of her time crying and throwing things at Reborn and Mukuro. Hibari wouldn't eat, barely slept, and when he did, his dreams were filled with disturbing images and white rooms where he sat alone.

The last day came around. He would leave tomorrow for Japan with the promise never to return. Tsuna convinced him, between crying and rage fits, to spend one more day with his family. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she told him, struggling to get a shirt on. With a frustrated scream, Tsuna called for Chrome, tears already gathering in her eyes. Hibari made a hasty retreat. He supposed one last day couldn't hurt. He'd hide in the library again.

Dino greeted him with a long kiss, and a hug. Sighing, he rested his head against his wife's shoulder. "I missed you," he admitted it.

"I'm not staying," Hibari replied. "One last day. I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow."

"You'll regret it."

"No I won't. I never regret anything I do." He pulled himself free from his husband's arms and walked away.

"Don't you want to see Kazu?" Dino called after him. "He missed you."

No reply came.

Dino sighed and looked at Romario sadly. Kazu had been almost impossible to deal with since Hibari left. He'd cried so much he threw up, getting him to take a bottle was neigh impossible, and even worse was when they finally got him to drink, he would burp up at least half of the stuff afterwards. With how he acted around his mother before, you would have thought the kid would be glad he was no longer around. Quite the opposite it seems.

Inside the nursery, Kazu was whining again. When Dino picked him up and cradled the babe, his cries quieted several decimals. They didn't stop. "You know he's leaving don't you?" A cry. "If you hadn't been so mean to him he might not be so upset right now." Silence. "It isn't your fault. It's mine for not doing something sooner." He sighed and put his son back in the crib. "Why not go to sleep now? I'll come and get you at feeding time."

Kazu reluctantly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Feeding time came. Kazu woke early and waited expectantly for his mother to come in and feed him like he used to. This last week had been horrible! The milk they fed him was disgusting, and the thing they used didn't feel right, plus he had to drink it from a weird position. Kazu did not like it one bit. So when his dad came in with the dreaded bottle, he started wailing.

"I tried," Dino told him, scooping him up and offering the bottle. "I begged him, but he is adamant in staying away from both of us. We upset him badly."

Kazu whimpered. When the bottle came near him he hit it as hard as his little three week old muscles could. Dino, not expecting the attack, dropped the bottle. It fell, and hit the floor, milk squirting everywhere. With a whispered swear word, he replaced Kazu in his crib and went to get another bottle. Upon returning and attempting another feeding, the same results occurred. Kazu refused to eat and rather than make his displeasure known with noise he fell deathly silent. Dino left in frustration. If the brat didn't want food, then he wouldn't get any! Storming through the halls sent his subordinates scattering. Only when he was in his office did he sink into his chair and groan. Why was everything falling apart now? This is where it was supposed to be perfect!

Outside, the sky darkened and thunder rumbled.

The storm hit as the clock struck eleven. Black clouds blanketed the sky. Rain lashed against the high windows. With each fork of lightning that struck, thunder roared. Dino sat within his office, back turned towards the only window. He had too much work to do. A lot had piled up since Kazu was born, and with Hibari's suddenly leaving last week, things got complicated. Now he had to make up for it all. He just hoped Kazu would sleep through the storm.

Storms were never very good when they hit Sicily. Being a little island meant that a storm was never half assed. It was either rain, or it was a full blown kick your ass storm. And this one was certainly not just rain. Hibari walked through the darkened hallways, trying to make himself sleepy enough to sleep, but sleeping in a cold bed when he knew that his usual bedmate was in the house was difficult. And so he walked and wandered. When the storm hit, he returned to his room.

It was when he reached the hallway with his room in it that he heard the noise. Crying. Soft, terrified sobs. They were coming from the nursery. Hibari hesitated, than slipped in. One last look at his son wouldn't hurt…right?

Kazu lay in the crib, tiny arms and legs kicking and hitting. His face was wet with tears and snot, and his whole frame trembled. When he saw his mother, he reached for him, sobbing. Taken aback, Hibari hesitated. When Kazu let out a loud shriek as the thunder roared, he reached in and picked his son up.

It felt different, holding him like this. Not feeding him, not burping him, just…holding him. It felt nice. A warmth welled up in him as he cradled his son, holding him close and humming softly. Kazu whimpered, burying his face in his mother's shirt. All too soon the shirt was wet with snot and tears. He didn't mind, he just kept humming gently, rocking back and forth on his heels. Outside the storm continued to rage, but inside, if only for a few moments, the emotional storm had calmed. After standing for ten minutes, Hibari went and sat in the rocking chair. By this time Kazu's tears had stopped and he lay in his mother's arm, looking sleepily up at him. His little tummy rumbled.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Hibari asked, a soft expression on his face. When the tummy rumbled again, he maneuvered his shirt off. Sleepily, the infant nursed, stopping often to yawn. When he was filled and burped, Kazu drifted off to sleep without a moment's hesitation. Hibari fixed his shirt, and sat there, rocking back and forth.

Dino sighed as he walked towards the nursery. He was tired. It was one in the morning, and there was still work to finish, but in all honesty, he couldn't stay up anymore. Plus he was worried. Kazu hadn't eaten anything today. He would be hungry.

Instead of crying, he found the most refreshing sight he'd seen in a long time. His wife sat in the rocking chair, fast asleep, with Kazu nestled in his arms. No crying, no whines, no little rumbly tummies, just a mother and son, resting. Dino stood and watched the wonderful sight for several longs minutes, fixing it in his memory, before walking over and gently taking Kazu. He whined before he was settled in his father's arms. Hibari woke with a start and looked up at him. Dino touched a finger to his lips. Turning, he gently placed Kazu in his crib, and tucked him in. Hibari wandered over, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Are you going to stay now?" Dino asked in a soft whisper.

"I suppose…if he still likes me in the morning."

Dino chuckled and led his wife to their room.

.

.

.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Hibari was up early as usual. He got Dino up out of habit. Together they got ready for the day –taking a little longer in the shower than necessary –before going to the nursery. Kazu greeted them both with happy sounding gurgles. Dino and Hibari smiled down into the crib. When Hibari lifted him out, he let out a happy shriek, grabbing onto his mother's shirt. Dino grinned and hugged them both.

Things were right with the world in the world that day.

"Let me go Reborn I…Eeeeee! Don't touch that!"

"Why?" a dark chuckle. "You like it."

"No! No! No! I am _not_ doing this right now I…shit!"

Crack!

"Ow…"

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! Is your nose okay? You're bleeding!"

"Kiss it and make it better?"

"You're a pervert." A sigh.

"For you."

Okay, so not everything was right, but that's besides the point.

* * *

Yami: There you go. I know several instances where a infant has favored the father over the mother, though usually it's because the baby senses who is the punisher parent, and decides to test them to see how much they much can get away with. A poor new mother would feel quite upset by this don't you think.

Cesearian Section: Hand my a knife and we'll cut the baby out XD lol no, C-sections are when there are complication (or the mother is a brat and won't fucking PUSH) and the baby cannot be delivered naturally. The mother is cut into, and the baby pulled out through the incision. Thought to be a much easier way to deliver, since you aren't trying to push a baby's head and shoulders through a tight space =_= but natural births are prefered by many women because it's how our anscectors have done it since the dawn of time. Kazu was born through C-section because Mukuro's illusions only kept the womb in place.

I'll try to have the next chapter up much sooner next time. So don't kill me.

Kenshin: And don't forget to R&R!

Dark: Yes, R&R!


	19. Never Forgive Never Forget

Yami: Here's another update. Unbeta-ed. When D-chan finds time -lol damn you school, you steal all our time- I'll post the beta-ed version. But since we are nearing the end (like this is the second to last chapter end) I thought I'd just post and be done. Homework is piling up and I think it's going to crush me soon D:

Dark: And please don't cry darlings. once this story is over Yami will...

Yami: -smacks Dark- NOT be putting up another story too soon. The nextstory, with Reborn and FEMTsuna, will be posted when I have WRITTEN IT ALL! Because I've found that unless I write the entire story, or at least most of it, then I fall behind...hence the loooooong wait you guy had to endure for ch. 18...I'm still sorry about that -cough- so N. E. Way... engjoy this chapter. The next is the last.

Dark: Don't own, don't sue.

Yami: And there's a little...gift...hidden in here for a cerain reader ;) let's see if she can find it.

* * *

**Never Forgive, Never Forget**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." Hibari glanced to his left, eyeing the six-year-old boy who was jumping up and down excitedly. People glanced at them, eyes taking in the blonde hair that signified a foreigner. Despite the blonde hair, the little boy had the Japanese eyes, the same hard cobalt of the man holding his hand. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, da…" he fell silent when a hand covered his mouth.

"Be silent," ordered Hibari, "Or you'll go straight to your room when we get home."

Kazu sighed, "Yes okaa-san." He stood there, shifting from foot to foot as he looked at the gate expectantly. His father was coming to join them in Japan for his usual bimonthly visit. He couldn't wait! Tomorrow was family day at his elementary and he'd have his whole family there! He could prove to all the kids in his class his dad was really cool. Because as far as Kazu was concerned, his papà was the coolest dad on earth.

The door opened and people began to pile out. Kazu started to fidget. Where was his dad? A head of blonde appeared. Grinning, Kazu let go of his mother's hand and ran towards the person. "Papà! Pa…" he stopped. The blonde wasn't his dad. "Oh…sorry…" He returned to his mom's side. "Okaa-san…where's daddy?"

Hibari didn't answer. He too was looking around for his husband. Dino said he'd be on this flight. So where was he?

.

.

.

"I'm sorry!"

"If you say that one more time I'll bite you to death."

"But I am. I got held up because of work," Dino explained. "I couldn't get away."

Hibari glared at the wall, trying to ignore the TV that was turned up much too loud behind him. "Are you going to be here by tomorrow?"

"…"

"I asked you a question."

"…no…" He heard Hibari taking a deep breath. "I know! I know! But I can't get away." A pause. "Will you tell him?"

"No, you will." Walking over to their son, Hibari dropped the phone in the boy's lap, turned down the TV, and quickly left the room. It was _not_ running away…it was a strategic retreat. Kazu was used to getting what he wanted from his father. To find that his idol was letting him down, and on such an important day would be a big blow.

Hibari predicted right. A few minutes later, something shattered in the living room. Seconds passed before the cloud guardian was assaulted by a crying child. "Crying changes nothing," he told Kazu. The sobs died down almost at once but Kazu continued to cling to his mother, soft whimpers emitting from his throat. Sighing, Hibari bent down and scooped his son into his arms. The little blond buried his face in his mother's neck, small body shaking with the effort not to cry. "Life isn't often fair. Come, its bed time."

.

.

.

Hibari knew moving to Japan would be a hard thing for everyone in the long run. He understood the pros and cons, but though the cons outweighed the pros, in the end, he just _couldn't_ stay in Italy. It had been hard enough to stay for as long as he did when pregnant and right after Kazu was born. Some memories were too strong and too painful to overcome, though Hibari would never admit it.

It was times like this, as he stood in the back of Kazu's classroom, that he wished Dino wasn't a mafia boss, and was free to live with them. Despite the adults that stood in the back of the room, several large boys and a few girls had gathered around Kazu, sneering, and laughing.

"Thought you said your dad was coming."

Kazu flinched, "He was busy and couldn't get here in time."

"Knew he wouldn't come. He's never here is he? He doesn't even come does he? Are your parents even married?"

"Bet they aint, since your mom's a boy too."

"Do your parents hate each other since they're not together?"

Kazu shook, struggling not to hurt the kids. They were immature. He couldn't blame them for their words, they were reasonable –if hurtful –questions that anyone would ask. He was sure his mother had been asked these same questions, or had heard them whispered behind his back. It still made him so furious. It wasn't his fault his mother couldn't stand Italy. It wasn't his fault his father was a mafia boss and had to take care of business. None of this was his fault, so why did they all blame him!?

The door burst open and a wave of silence fell across the room, starting from those nearest to door and ending with a few stifled gasps from mothers in the back. Kazu didn't look up until hands scooped him up from his desk and he found himself looking up at an ivory skinned face with warm eyes and framed with blonde hair. "Hello Kazu."

His face brightened, "Papà!" He wrapped his arms around his father's neck, laughing.

Hibari walked over and smacked Dino upside the head. "You said you wouldn't make it."

"I borrowed Tsuna's plane," Dino replied with a laugh. "In fact…" He glanced back at the doorway. Kazu peeked around his dad's head.

"Uncle Tsuna!"

Tsuna waved from the doorway, grinning. "Hello Kazu."

"Where's…"

"With grandma, I simply came to drop your dad off and say hello."

Kazu grinned. Looking back at the other students, he gave them a smirk worthy of a future mafia boss. "I told you my dad was the best ever." He stuck his tongue out.

"Kazu," Hibari called warningly.

Dino and Kazu grinned.

.

.

.

The staff was very happy to see Dino return that evening with their usual master and young master. It was always a good thing when Dino came because Hibari calmed down and Kazu's nanny, Saki-chan, got a break from taking care of one very hyperactive, curious, klutzy child. That and the entire place just felt warmer…happier. The family was complete and that always put a smile on everyone's face.

Hibari sat in his favorite chair, reading, pretending to ignore the two on the floor who were having a wrestling match on the floor. Dino was bigger, skilled, with experience, but Kazu was smaller, faster, and much more creative in his moves. It wasn't until the head maid, Riku, came to tell them it was time for the younger children to sleep, and to please be quiet, that they stopped. Saki-chan arrived two hours later, just as Kazu started yawning. "Would you like me to put the young master to bed?"

"No, I'll do," Dino replied, picking his son up. "Why don't you take a few days break Saki-chan. I'll handle Kazu." He smiled down at his six-year-old son, who was already almost asleep in his arms. "Would you like that Kazu?"

"Sì, papà," yawned Kazu. Saki-chan bowed and left with a smile. Hibari got up as well. Kazu was fast asleep before they reached his room. As Dino and Hibari changed him into his pajamas and tucked him in, Dino told Hibari of his plans.

"When junior high starts I want him to move to Italy," Dino told his wife, fixing the blanket over Kazu. "He'll need to begin his learning by then and no later."

"Very well," Hibari replied, putting his son's clothes in the hamper.

"And I want you to come as well…"

Hibari opened his mouth to argue, paused, and left the room. Dino followed. Only when they were in their room did the cloud guardian hiss, "You know I hate Italy. I will _never_ return."

Holding up his hands, the don retreated a step, but only a step. "Kyoya…please…Kazu needs his mother with him, especially during his training. I didn't have mine, and I was miserable. Please. For him?"

The cloud scowled, rubbing his upper arm. White scar tissue twisted around the upper left arm. Memories of his first trip to Italy, being kidnapped and tortured for nearly two weeks before he escaped on his own. Mukuro was right about the mafia, most in it were cruel and evil, willing to torture a new high school graduate with a pretty face. It hadn't even been because of which Family he belonged to. They saw a pretty face wandering around and decided their harem needed a new star. And when that star turned violent, they tortured him. He'd never forgive them for taking him, never trust others to protect him, and he'd never go back.

"Kyoya, the ones that kidnapped you were never found," Dino hissed, grabbing his wife. "If they see Kazu, they might take him! Don't you have maternal instincts that demand you protect him?"

Hibari glared. "If they were never caught they could come after me again. And you certainly can't protect me."

It was a low blow and they both knew it. The smaller man actually flinched. He didn't apologize.

"Then protect yourself and our son. Please…think about it…" he kissed his wife before going to take a shower. Once the water was running and Dino was humming, Hibari got undressed, and prepared for bed. Something in the mirror caught his eye. The scars spread across his back, wrapping around his upper arms, and upper legs. The worst of the scars were congregated in his upper left arm. If they found Kazu…Kazu might have inherited much from his father, but the pretty face was from his mother. If those sick bastards saw him…they'd grab him.

Scowling, he dressed, brushed his teeth –smirking when Dino yelped at the sudden onslaught of cold water –and climbed into bed.

* * *

Yami: Well my darlings I shall see you in the next -and last- chapter. Don't cry...please D: I'm tired of making you all cry.

Dark: And tears in a lady's eyes aren't beautiful.

Yami: -groans- I am going to KILL YOU!

Kenshin: This one doesn't like the tears either.

Yami: So R&R darlings.


	20. End

Well everyone, it's been a long, fun run. I've learned plenty, and the next story I writer shall be even better than this. Incase you all didn't notice it, Artist in the Glade is a new oneshot and it connects in a silly way with this story. Read it :)

Dark: Until we see you all again in the next story.

Kenshin: Don't own, don't sue.

Yami: I hope you all enjoyed the story very much, I had a fun time writing it. This chapter didn't come out as well as I had hoped (and I rewrote it several times) but I was never good at ending stories if you haven't noticed. Until next time.

I would also like to thank all my readers who favorited my story and me. And also thank you all for the reviews. It always makes me happy to get reviews :)

* * *

**End**

"Imbecile."

"Stupid bitch."

"Ignorant swine."

"Ugly sow."

"Impertinent child."

"Short brat."

The girl opened her mouth to let loss another insult. "Nana stop that this instant," ordered a hard baritone voice from the doorway. Both children snapped their mouths' shut and looked at the figure. Tall, handsome, with few lines or gray hairs to betray his true age was the Vongola don's husband, and Nana's father. He gave both of the teens unhappy looks. "You are both teenagers, training to be the next don of your respective Family. Dons do _not_ call others childish names." Looking directly at his daughter, who looked down, he said coolly, "And no daughter of mine stoops to such immaturity."

"I used bigger words," Nana mumbled.

"Regardless, your mothers are looking for you." He turned and left but not before hearing a soft voice hiss another insult. So creative it was that he had to pull his fedora down over his face to hide his smirk of pride.

The pair of teens hurried towards the Japanese gardens, where they knew their mothers would be. Both of them had been raised in Japan and dearly missed it, especially as they grew older. They spent lots of time in the gardens in whichever manor they were in at the time.

As they suspected, they found both adults sitting on the veranda of the Vongola Manor's Japanese garden, both wearing traditional yukata. They looked up when the children appeared. The blonde haired teen threw off his shoes and didn't bother with his slippers before hurrying over to sit next to his dark haired mother. Nana, the calmer of the two, took off her shoes gracefully and slipped her feet into slippers. Once the shoes were properly placed, she walked over to her own mother with an air of superiority gained after years of copying her father. Once she sat down next to her Italian-Japanese mother, the superiority vanished. One could not be superior when dealing with ones mother.

"You called?" Nana inquired.

Tsuna smiled at his daughter while Hibari scoffed. "Yes, we called to remind you two of your lessons tomorrow."

Kazu and Nana both scowled. Kazu stuck his tongue out. Lessons on weekends meant one thing. Edict lessons. Their Don parents could only teach them so much. Tradition required that all heirs go through proper lessons like those given to nobility in the old days, for in their world, they were the nobility and royalty, Nana more so for her Family was the strongest one.

"I hate those," grumbled Nana.

"Why'd we have ta bother with 'im?" demanded Kazu. "'s not like we use 'em anymore." He got a cuff over the head for his speech.

Hibari gave his son a hard glare. The boy had spent half his childhood in Japan, surrounded by the children of maids from the country. As such, he'd picked up their _lovely_ speech pattern. It had taken years to break him of the habit, though when annoyed he often reverted to the unsophisticated speech pattern.

Tsuna gave the two sympathetic looks, "Tradition. Dino and I both had to go through them as well."

Nana grumbled rude words under her breath. Her classes included lessons in both traditional Japanese and Italian edict. She didn't even get to do anything physical like Kazu did. His lessons were all about shooting, riding, dueling, fighting, and the other things guys needed to learn.

With nothing else to do, both kids stayed with their mothers, meandering in the garden. Hibair watched with a despairing sigh as his son attempted to balance on the bridge's railing and fell in. Nana pointed and laughed. The boy truly had grown up beautifully. After elementary, Hibari, after much debated, had agreed to join his son and husband in Italy. It was a hard move, but the threats to Kazu were too great for the fighter to ignore. Plus Kazu needed his mother. The secondary school he attended for mafia children was a strict one, and his Family's prestige did not keep the bullies away. He came home crying many times.

The door slid open and Dino and Reborn walked in. The wives acknowledged their respective husband before returning their attention to the children. Nana was showing off her balance while Kazu made friends with the fish after a second fall in. When Kazu went for a third attempt and fell again, Dino went over, chuckling. "Here Kazu, this is how you do it."

"He's going to fall in," grumbled Hibari. A moment later there was a splash, a shriek of laughter, and a thud. Tsuna hurried over to the trio. Father and son laughed from within the pond, Nana clutching her head, injured after falling off the railing from laughing so hard. "Why did I ever come here again?" Hibari asked no one in particular.

From next to him, Reborn chuckled, watching his wife tend to their daughter, who was trying hard not to cry. The girl could act the part of a sophisticated, cold Mafia boss, but she was only fourteen, and just like her mother, prone to crying. "For Family."

Hibari rolled his eyes, but as he watched his husband and son decide that it was a lovely day to swim with the fishes the edges of his mouth twitched upward. He missed Japan dearly, but if going back to Japan meant leaving this, if staying in Japan meant missing watching Kazu grow up, than he wouldn't trade this life for anything.

Another splash. "Ahhh! Enzo!"

"Run!"

"Heeee!! Reborn!"

"Papà!"

A vein throbbed in Hibari's temple. Standing, he pulled his tonfa from within his sleeves and stalked forward. Time to kill a bitch.

Reborn stood back and watched the chaos with a content look on his face. Behind him, he could hear the other guardians and Family members rushing to see what was happening. He laughed when Nana and Tsuna both threw themselves at him, crying. This was life.

Out in the gardens, Dino fell back into the pond, dragging Hibari with him while Kazu attempted to calm the giant turtle down.

* * *

Yami: The next story I write is a sequel to Of Whips of Birds, and it's Reborn and Tsuna's story, and how Nana came to be. It won't be up for awhile because I'm going to write most or all of the story first so we don't have a repeat of this story where I didn't update for a month due to writers block. So You'll have to wait a few months, sorry darlings.

Until next time. R&R!


End file.
